Songbird for the Dragon
by EliseXLoveXWar
Summary: When I was born, I dreamed about an odd world with buildings that reached the sky and odd vehicles. I dreamed about a young man who hid behind fake smiles surrounded by those who cared for him, but he didn't care for them. I was different from him, I have people I care for. I'm female, a sister, a daughter, and cherished friend. Oc Male to Oc Female. Oc POV
1. Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

" *******, are you coming or not?"**

" **Ah, sorry." That person flashed the girl a fake smile, but she couldn't tell. "I thought I heard someone singing."**

" **Singing? I don't hear anything. Are you sure you're not imagining it?"**

 **"Yeah...probably my imagination..."**

 **That person passed a window and I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was frowning. He looked behind him as if looking for someone, but couldn't see them. His friend called out to him again and he shook his head, following the woman with a fake smile. I felt sad for him...why didn't he express himself properly?**

"-nee-chan!" I blinked slowly as a red haired girl stared down at me. "Morning!"

"Yona...morning...I think..." I sat up, looking about sleepily. "Oh...it is morning..."

"Of course it is! Onee-chan, you sleep too much!"

"I like sleep...zz..."

"Don't go back to sleep! It's time to get up!"

"Okay...okay..."

"Onee-chan, I picked out today's outfit!"

"Thank you. Why don't you go see if Okaa-sama is awake?"

"Okay!"

I waited until Yona had left to lock the door then get dressed for the day. Okaa-sama told me repeatedly as a child that I should never change in front of anyone, lest they see the odd birthmarks covering my body. My back has bat like wings, my upper left arm a serpent coiling up my arm, my left thigh has writing like words circling around it, then there's my right forearm that has something that looks like a bird ready to take flight. They were more like tattoos than birthmarks. That person had these tattoos, I wonder if they transferred to me.

"Onee-chan, are you ready yet?" Yona asked knocking on my door.

"Yes...I'm ready." I said opening the door.

"I knew it, Onee-chan looks super pretty!" Yona said proud of her work.

"Thanks..."

"Come on, let's show Okaa-sama!"

Yona grabbed my hand and began walking. Yona and I...the two of us are twins, but fraternal twins. While Yona has bright red hair like the sunset, mine was actually both red and black. The top half of my hair always remained red while the bottom half is black, even if I cut the black strands the ends of my hair would just turn black in a day or so. Yona's hair also curls while mine remains straight for the most part. My eyes are more of a violet color while Yona's are amethyst. Oh, I was also taller than Yona by an inch.

"Okaa-sama!" Yona said spotting our mother.

"Good morning, Okaa-sama..." I said stifling a yawn.

"Good morning, Kana. Dear me, you forgot to brush your hair, didn't you? Okaa-sama asked patting my head.

"Sleepy..." I muttered ready to go back to sleep.

"Really now, you sleep more than anyone I've ever met." Okaa-sama placed both hands on my cheeks, her forehead against mine. "Then let me give you a small charm to keep you awake."

"..." My cheeks were heating up and I was no longer sleepy. "Thank you..."

"No fair, how come I can't do something like that! When I do it, Onee-chan falls asleep instantly!"

"Yona's hands are nice and warm, I can't help it..."

"Then what about my hands?"

"Okaa-sama's hands are cold, but at the same time they're very warm...They're very comforting as well."

"That's a contradiction, Kana."

"I know, but it's true."

"Well, I'm glad to see you're wide awake. It's almost time for breakfast."

X-X-X-X

"Yona, careful, if you keep running you'll fa-" Too late, Yona already fell over. "-ll...are you okay?" I asked kneeling down beside her.

"I'm okay...owies..." Yona said sitting up.

"Be more careful, I told you that if you try to run like that you'll fall over. Cousin Soo-Won won't disappear, there's no rush to meet up with him." I said checking her for injuries.

"I like Soo-Won!" Yona said with a bright smile.

"...I know you do..." I helped her up, holding her hand. "I'll hold your hand on the way." I said tugging her along.

"You're so slow though!"

"Sometimes a slow steady pace is better than rushing. I'm only slow because you're so hyper." I patted her head, a smile on my face. "Take your time, there isn't ever a rush to see someone."

"Okay..."

I watched in silence as Soo-Won and Yona interacted with one another. I wasn't an active person like Yona so I rarely ran about unless necessary. I'm a lazy person by nature. I felt no need to rush about like a fool or smile like an idiot. I suppose my maturity comes from those dreams I had, from the memories I had from that man. I stared at the sky, silently singing under my breath. It was a song I heard through that man, I don't know the name, but I liked the lyrics.

"Waaahhh! That was a very pretty song, Kana-chan!" Soo-Won said suddenly next to me.

"Onee-chan, what song was that?" Yona asked sitting on my other side.

"Ah...I don't know, I just...felt like singing." I said staring at her.

"Will you sing it again? It was a very pretty song!" Soo-Won said with a bright smile.

"Please, Onee-chan?" Yona begged holding my sleeves.

"Just this once..." I took in a deep breath before releasing it. " _At the end of an artificial paradise. Hidden deep, oh so deep, within the earth. I am fated to sing songs of prayers. All alone until I die..._ " I shut my eyes, enjoying the sun's warmth. " _From a past which has lost its way. I weave together the voice of the past. On the edge of a repeating history. I search for myself in this fate. I continue to sing, not knowing anything. I will sing for all eternity. A song of the sun and of the rain. Of an oh so gentle requiem..._ " I sang before stopping.

"What's wrong, Onee-chan?" Yona asked with a frown.

"...?" I tilted my head to the side, a confused look spreading across my face. For some reason...my throat hurts. "...I'm thirsty...and sleepy...good night." I said lying on my back.

"Ah! Onee-chan!"

"Kana-chan, finish the song! You stopped halfway didn't you?"

"Zzz..."

"Mou! Onee-chan, when she sleeps, it's hard to wake her up!"

"I guess it can't be helped..."

I opened my eyes once Yona and Soo-Won left to go play. I sat up, brushing my hair out of my face. For some reason, when I was singing like that...I felt like that man was there beside me. I silently began to sing again, shutting my eyes. I reopened my eyes when I felt something land next to me and I stared at the small birds with a blank look on my face.

"If I remember correctly...he also had this ability...to summon birds with songs..." I said watching them fly off.

X-X-X-X

"Hak, if you sleep here, you'll get trampled on." I said kneeling down beside him.

"Don't care, let me sleep." Hak said shutting his eyes.

"Baaaaakkkkkkkaaaaaaaaa..." I said causing him to get annoyed with me.

"The only baka I see is you!" Hak shouted getting in my face.

"HAK!" I was amused when Mundok hit Hak upside the head for insulting me. "Don't insult Kana-hime! Kana-hime, I'm sorry for Hak's insolence!" Mundok said forcing the boy to bow.

"It's fine, I like Hak's honesty." I said with a smile.

"Get off!" Hak shouted under the man's grasp.

"Hak, let's go get an afternoon snack." I said grabbing his sleeve.

"There's no need to feed this idiot, Kana-hime." Mundok said patting my head with a smile.

"I like Hak, he doesn't mind being straightforward with me. Lately, there have been many idiots who come to me like flies...It's annoying when they agree with every little thing I say or do." I said with a frown.

"You have a sharp tongue, sometimes. It's hard to believe someone who sleeps and looks around with a bored look on her face can be so scary." Hak said when I dragged him away.

"Hurry up, I want to have some sweets."

"You like sweets too much. You'll get fat."

"I won't because all the energy goes to my brain."

"What brain?"

"I have more brains than you, Hak."

"Liar."

"Idiot."

"Baka."

"Chibi."

"Saru."

"Kappa."

"Kappa?"

"It's some kind of water demon. They live in rivers. I read about them in a book. I asked Chichiue for a kappa, but he said that they don't exist...I wanted to see what a kappa looks like. They're supposed to look like people, but also like turtles!"

"Then, I'll find one for you."

"Really?" I gave Hak a faint smile. "I'd like that then."

Hak and I have a very strange relationship. We could be considered good friends. Our arguments were always light and we both know our name calling was all for fun. I don't get mad at Hak for calling me names unlike Yona. Plus, Hak always promises me that he'll get me things I tell him I want to see. The list is endless, the most recently added is a Kappa. If I remember correctly, last time I asked Hak for a golden apple because I wanted to see what it looks like.

X-X-X-X

I fiddled with my fingers, unsure how to comfort our crying father. Yona was with me, telling our father everything will be alright since we're here with me. Yona reached for my hand, holding it tightly. I looked at her, titling my head to the side. She was comforting me now, but...I should be the one to comfort her and our father. I'm the eldest even if we are twins.

"Chichiue...it's okay to cry, but please remember you have two daughters. We're here for you, okay?" I asked pulling him into a hug.

"T-That's right, we're here as well." Yona said hugging him as well.

"Kana...Yona..."

"It'll be okay, as long as we have one another."

The three of us remained with one another for a while longer. It was concerning when Yona didn't cry once and walked off to be alone. I stayed with our father while he continued to cry. I was concerned about Yona, but I couldn't leave our father like this. He's a cowardly king, but he's still human and my father. I was relieved when Soo-Won was able to get Yona to feel better even if he took my sleeping spot beside her that night. I guess I can forgive him, but he should remember that Yona is my sweet little sister and I am capable of getting jealous.

X-X-X-X

"What in the world happened to you three?" I questioned seeing as they got sick.

"Snowball fight gone wrong..." Hak said lying in bed.

"Onee-chan, it was a lot of fun." Yona said with a smile.

"I guess that's fine...you should have worn warmer clothing though." I said checking Yona's temperature.

"Your hands are very warm, Kana-chan." Soo-Won said when I checked his temperature.

"You three...Get better soon, okay? Do you need anything, a book, more blankets, water?" I asked concerned.

"A song!" Yona said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, a song!" Soo-Won said with the exact same smile.

"Why?" Hak asked and I realized he is the only one who hasn't heard me sing.

"Onee-chan's singing is very pretty. Onee-chan, please?" Yona asked staring at me.

"Just one song." I knelt down and I began to think of a song. I wanted one that was like a lullaby...Ah, I know one. " _Kiss me sweet. I'm sleeping in silence. All alone, in ice and snow. In my dreams, I'm calling your name...you are my love...In your eyes, I search for my memories. Lost in vain, so far in the scenery. Hold me tight, and swear again and again...we'll never be apart..._ " I sang shutting my eyes.

"So...peaceful..." Yona said with a smile.

" _If you could touch my feathers softly...I'll give you my love. We set sail in the darkness of the night. Out to the sea, to find me there, to find you there. Love me now, if you dare...Kiss me sweet, I'm sleeping in sorrow. All alone, to see you tomorrow. In my dream, I'm calling your name. You are my love…my love..._ " I stopped singing and I stared at the three to see they fell asleep so quickly. "...Success?" I questioned silently.

I was happy they fell asleep, but to fall asleep so quickly while I was singing. I made sure they were warm enough before taking my leave. I heard from the nurse that Yona didn't have dinner and I thought I should request they make chicken porridge so she could have something to eat later. I blinked a few times seeing father in the kitchen and I snorted when I saw he was trying to make chicken porridge.

"A-Ah, Kana...I was just...this isn't want it looks like?" Father asked trying to hide the pot behind his back.

"...I'll taste test it for you. It won't do any good if you poison Yona." I said pulling a stool to the stove.

"Kana, it's okay, I can handle it."

"Chichiue, you don't even know how to cook. I read the recipe for chicken porridge a long time ago so I know what goes in it...probably."

"Let's do our best then."

"Un."

The two of us attempted to make chicken porridge, our first attempt was horrible. Our second, was still horrible, but somewhat decent. Our third attempt was much better, but still bad. We stopped at our fourth attempt was okay, but it tasted a bit strange. It wasn't exactly good, but it wasn't exactly bad. The two of us looked at one another than at our failed attempts.

"L-Let's leave it at this...We ran out of chicken to use..." I said looking away from our failed attempts.

"At least it looks like chicken porridge." Father said with a smile.

"...Doesn't taste all that great though..." I muttered forcing myself to eat the first two attempts.

"Thank you, Kana."

"It's fine. I think Yona woke up by now because of a hungry stomach. I'll stay here to finish these off."

"Are you sure?" I nodded my head, a spoonful of our failure in my mouth. "Alright, I'll be back soon."

"Un..."

Father left and I covered my mouth with my hand. It was...really horrible...extremely so. I was actually crying because of how horrible it tasted. Sayonara, my taste buds...I've killed you. Joking aside, I don't think royalty should be allowed in the kitchen without someone to help them out. I should have really asked a servant for help, anyone really. I just hope I don't die from stomach pains because of this.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1 Ends

While I usually don't read Shojou, I do make exceptions especially with this story! I absolutely love Yona as she matures, she realizes her mistakes and is always working hard. Shin-Ah is a close second, he's so cute along with little Ao. Kana was created after rereading some original stories I wrote like, two years ago, but never touched until now. She is actually the heroine of the story I created, but with a different name and skill set. The first song Kana sang is Synchronicity: Paradise of Light and Shadow while the second is You Are My Love by Makino Yui. Well, that's all for now. Until next time dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

I silently sang, a small canary on my fingers. Many other birds were around me, silently listening to my singing. I don't really understand how this was possible. Even that man had this ability, to attract birds with only a few notes. I continued to sing, staring at the sky with a blank look on my face. I stopped when they suddenly flew off and I turned my head to look at the person disrupting me.

"What's wrong, Hak?" I questioned plucking a feather off my shoulder.

"Yona-hime asked me to find you for her. Why do you always hide out in the gardens in a tree of all places? It's not exactly very princess-y." Hak said holding his arms out.

"True." I jumped down, falling into his arms. "However, I like high places." I said my face in front of his.

"You got fatter." Hak said and I pulled his cheek for that comment.

"Don't call me fat, when all you ever do is sleep and eat." I said with a frown.

"You do the same." Hak placed me on my feet. "I heard you were studying to become a doctor, why?" Hak asked taking the lead.

"Ah...There's nothing better to do here other than read, sleep, and eat. Chichiue won't let me take up archery for sport so I had to find something to occupy my time with."

"Kana-hime, you're only 13, but you're plotting people's deaths already."

"Who the hell is plotting people's deaths?" I pulled on his ear, a frown on my face. I ignored Hak's complaints about the pain and how I'm unlady-like. "Besides...If I learned how to heal people...Maybe I can be more than just a 'hime-sama'..."

I hated being a princess, people treat me like glass, but still talk behind my back. When I told father about wanting to learn archery, he refused so much that he looked ready to faint. He was happier when I asked him to learn to be a doctor later. I braced myself when I saw Yona running towards me. Hak wisely stepped out of her way along with any servants.

"Onee-chan!" I was tackled hugged before being dragged away. "Come on! You promised to let me do your hair today!" Yona said running off

"Hai, hai." I said letting myself be dragged.

"Good luck, Kana-hime. Don't die." Hak called out.

"Who will die?!" Yona asked glaring at Hak.

"Yona, don't get angry so easily." I said patting her head.

"Hai...Onee-chan..." Yona said with a frown.

I spent the rest of the afternoon with Yona being her dress up doll. While I disliked being used in such a way, she's still my sister and I want to make her happy even if it means sacrificing my pride. Yona always said she was jealous how my hair was super straight while hers is curly. She was always putting my hair in strange hairstyles that could be quite painful.

X-X-X-X

"There he goes again..." I said chewing on an apple.

"What's wrong?" Hak asked next to me.

"Lately, the Fire General's second son has been coming here to pester Yona." I was getting irritated, so much that it was showing on my face. "Who does he think he is, courting Yona like that?" I questioned almost crushing the apple.

"So he's been courting her?" Hak asked in disbelief.

"What do you think it was? That he was looking for her because she played a prank?" I questioned looking at him.

"Of course."

"Baka." I wasn't even surprised when Yona ran in this direction to hide behind me. "Yona, just tell him you refuse."

"I did!"

"Just tell him you intend to marry Soo-Won."

"I can't do that, Hak! What if...Soo-Won heard...?"

"Not my problem."

"Just get along with him then. Sometimes you just have to learn to endure it."

"Eh?! That's cold, Hak. If it was Soo-Won...he wouldn't say something like that."

"Then just go cry to Soo-Won to protect you then!"

I looked between Hak's retreating figure than at my little sister. Why do I have to be the one to do something about this? I reached over to pat Yona on the head and she looked at me in surprise. I smiled at her and she returned it even if it looked quite sad. I felt bad for Hak, I know he has feelings for my cute little sister.

"Let's go apologize to Hak, okay?" I asked still patting her head.

"Un..."

"It's not because you're annoying that he got angry, but because..." Should I tell her, no, she would only think of it as a joke. "-well, even though we're princesses, we should learn to at least handle some problems ourselves."

"So Hak was angry at me for not doing it on my own and only complaining about it?"

"Well, probably. Let's get some fruits to give to Hak as an apology."

"I can do it myself, Onee-chan!"

"Oh really?" Yona nodded her head a few times. "Alright then. I'll be in the library if you need me."

"Hai!"

I watched Yona run off and I shook my head. I went to the library, but purposefully ran into Tae-Jun. I gave the older male a smile and his face turned pink. I walked up to him and grabbed his wrist. I narrowed my eyes, my face blank as always. I won't forgive him for messing with Yona. If he is to court Yona, he has to go through my first.

"Don't touch Yona. Leave her alone. Just because you're a General's son, doesn't mean you can get to my sweet little sister so easily." I squeezed his wrist, watching him flinch when my gaze met his. "Yona is mine, my precious little sister. If you touch her again, I'll kill you!" I growled staring at his frightened expression.

I released his wrist, watching him run off with a satisfied smile. I brushed my hair over my shoulder, heading straight for the library. I gathered a few medical books before heading out. I made my way to where Hak is staying with his grandfather to see Yona running off after giving something to Hak. I was very amused when I saw Hak's blushing face.

"If you keep that up, Yona will find out your feelings for her." I said surprising him.

"W-Where did you come out from?!" Hak asked staring at me with wide eyes.

"I came here now because Yona left." I dropped my books on the edge before lifting myself up. "Yosh...So, if you want my cute little sister...Then please help me get rid of Tae-Jun." I said sitting down beside him.

"Yona-hime doesn't like me at all, Kana-hime." I rested my back against his shoulder, a book on my lap. "Do you plan on staying here?"

"Only because I wanted to talk about Yona. I scared Tae-Jun today, but I'm afraid of him trying something later on. Keep an eye on her for me."

"Is that an order?"

"A request from a friend." I tugged on the feather from his headpiece. "You'll do it, right? After all, you never fail to say yes to a request from me."

"Both you and her...You're both cruel..."

"I know, that's why I want to use you to protect her. Or do you plan on saying no?"

"Fine, but I want compensation."

"Then a month's worth of sweets."

"Fine."

I turned my head away, my book covering the lower half of my face. I was smiling, but I didn't want anyone to see me smile. I was happy though, that I had a good friend like Hak to rely on. While I was hesitant to rely on him to the point of using him, I prefer using him to keep Yona safe than to not using him and putting her in danger.

X-X-X-X

"Kana-hime! Lord Tae-Jun is bothering Yona-hime!"

"Nan da?" I dropped my books and I quickly ran out of the room. "Hurry and lead me there!"

"H-Hai!"

I got there in time to see Tae-Jun running off and our father was speaking to Hak. I was amused when I heard Hak would be Yona's bodyguard. I waved the soldier who came to get me, giving the man a slight smile. He bowed before running off. When Tae-Jun ran past me, he released a small scream when he saw the murderous look on my face. I was more than satisfied when he ran away with his tail between his legs. I turned my attention back to my family and Hak. I approached them silently, a slight smile on my face. Yona was trying to convince father it was only a joke while Hak was watching with a frown on his face.

"So, you and Yona?" I questioned Hak.

"It was the only way to get him to leave her be." Hak said despite my grinning.

"Hoh~? Hak is a shy boy." I covered my mouth with my sleeve, poking him in the chest. "Shy boy, shy boy~."

"Baka-hime."

"Kappa."

"Fatty."

"Pig."

"Chibi."

"Sloth."

"Baka."

"You used baka already, baka Hak."

"Ah? I used 'Baka-hime', Baka-hime."

"That's just plain mean..." I was pouting, fake tears in the corner of my eyes. Yona was quick to notice my tears. "Do you hate me, Hak?"

"Ah! Hak, you made Onee-chan cry!"

"I-I didn't make her cry, idiot!"

"Waaahhhhh...Hak is so mean."

"Don't speak monotonously when you cry! It's obviously fake!"

"Don't bully Onee-chan, Hak!"

I watched Yona scold Hak for 'bullying' me with an amused smile. I wandered off after a while, seeing no need to stay. I stopped when I noticed something on the ground. I knelt down, using my index finger to swipe across the floor. I stared at the red liquid on my fingers with wide eyes. Blood...why is there blood on the ground? I held my head with my clean hand, my head aching.

"Onee-chan?" Yona grabbed my shoulder, steadying me when I was about to fall over. "What's wrong, Onee-chan?"

"Why...?" I blinked slowly, wondering why I thought of that man covered in blood. "...my head hurts..."

"Onee-chan...?"

I fell over, my vision completely blurry. I shut my eyes, unable to concentrate on anything other than thoughts of that man. Why...did I think of him covered in blood? I could hear someone calling for me before I was picked up. Why...does my head hurt, no...why does my heart ache so much?

X-X-X-X

" **Where...am I?" I questioned looking about.**

 **It was like that odd place that man was often at in my dreams. Those towering buildings that reached the sky, the odd vehicles that run without horses, the moving people in boxes...it was just like it was in my dreams. I walked around, a frown on my face. Nothing...Nothing was like it was back home so where am I? Did I end up in my dreams somehow?**

 **"You shouldn't be here." I turned around quickly, facing that man. He's just as he appeared in my dreams...those tattoos...that wild red hair with blackened tips, those golden eyes...it's really him. "Kana-hime, you mustn't stay here."**

" **Wait!" I ran up to him, hugging him around the waist. He stared at me with wide eyes and I stared into his. "Who are you? Why do you often appear in my dreams? What is this place?"**

 **"..." The man pulled away, kneeling down in front of me while holding my hands. "I art thou and thou art I."**

" **I art thou...and thou art I?" So I am him and he is me? "I don't understand..."**

" **You will, in due time. Soon, I will disappear from this world and only you will remain."**

" **No!" I hugged him around the shoulders. "I don't want you to disappear!"**

" **You're so selfish...Kana-hime...Then I'll tell you my name, but you must leave today."**

 **"I...I wish to know more about you. More than just your name! More than just what I know from the dreams!" I did want to know his name though, I never heard it before in my previous dreams. "Why do we share the same tattoos, why do you appear in my dreams...why...Why are you always so sad?!"**

" **I apologize..." The man kissed my forehead. I stared at him, tears falling down my cheeks. "My name is Basil, for now, sleep. I will protect you."**

" **Ba...sil...?" I felt so sleepy, I slumped against the man and he held me in his arms. "Don't...go...do...not leave me...don't...die..."**

" **Awaken, you and I will not meet again for a long time."**

"Don't leave...!" I said reaching out.

I blinked, seeing a familiar ceiling above my head. I slowly sat up, touching the corners of my eyes with my fingertips. Tears...I'm crying? I stared at my clothing, I was still dressed in my clothing from earlier in the day. I got out of bed, making my way to the window. I slid it open and I shut my eyes when a gust of wind blew past me. I opened my eyes seconds later and I stared outside, a blank look on my face.

"Basil...isn't that the name of a plant? I hope he wasn't messing with me..." I muttered with a frown.

I ran my hand through my hair, why in the world did I pass out...why did I dream of him...that man...Who is he to me? I art thou and thou art I...what did that mean? I'm him and he's me, but why would he say such an odd thing? Ah...my head hurts a lot. I rubbed my arm where one of my tattoos were located, if we're the same person...maybe that explains why our tattoos are the same and in the same location.

"...I wish to meet you again...Basil..." I muttered hanging out the window.

I shut my eyes, tears still streaming down my cheeks. Basil...you big idiot, you're a bigger idiot than Hak! Telling me we won't meet again for a long time, I want to meet you again. I have so many questions...also...why does my heart ache when I think of you? Making me leave without an explanation, I'm not a child...even if I look like one.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2 Ends

Basil and Kana have a very strange relationship. Basil is obviously who Kana was in the past, but the girl doesn't know that. Basil separates their consciousness so that Kana can exist and flourish without his direct interference. Kana's consciousness tends to overpower Basil's so she ends up going through his memories that are easy for her to access while Basil's more personal memories are tightly locked up by the man, hence her 'dreams' about Basil's life. Basil finds Kana to be a new start and someone he wishes to help rather than take over. Kana finds Basil to be a mystery and someone she wishes to know more about. As she looks through his memories, his sadness became something she worries over and she wants to help him in any way that she can. Kana doesn't understand what Basil means that he is her and she is him because she never heard of reincarnation before, she believes they are two separate beings. Well, that's it for now. Until next time dears! Bye-bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

I silently flipped through my medical books, a frown on my face. It's been half a year since I've met Basil. Even after all this time, I cannot stop thinking about him. I sighed, shutting my book. I'm no longer in any mood to read. I heard someone trip and fall, I turned my head in the direction of the sound to see father's new assistant. A young boy one year my senior...I believe his name is Min-Soo.

"Are you alright?" I picked up two scrolls off the ground. "Your name is...Min-Soo, am I correct?" I asked with a slight smile.

"H-Hai! Kana-hime!" Min-Soo said with wide eyes.

"No need to be so formal with me, I actually hate it when people call me 'hime'." I said holding out the scrolls.

"I-I cannot do that, Kana-hime! Ah, you don't have to help me! I'm just a servant after all." Min-Soo said giving me a smile.

"It's only polite to help someone in need. It doesn't matter if I'm a princess or not." I stated poking him in the forehead.

"Kana...hime...?"

"Don't you have to deliver these to Chichiue, Min-Soo?"

"That's right, thank you for your help! Take care, Kana-hime!"

"Ah..."

For some reason...his personality is really cute even if he is average in looks. I brushed my hair over my shoulder before walking off. I wanted to pester Hak today, I'm bored out of my mind at the moment. I began singing a song under my breath, books in my arms. I found Hak in his usual sleeping spot. I didn't hesitate one bit when I flopped down next to him and I began playing with his bangs.

"While Soo-Won is handsome, so is Hak...I don't understand why Yona doesn't like Hak as well..." I muttered pitying the man.

"Who do you think you're talking about when they're trying to sleep?" Hak asked not even opening his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Hak, be my test subject or find someone to be my test subject." I said watching him sit up.

"Do you plan on dissecting someone today, Kana-hime?" Hak asked with a grin.

"No, I want to practice wrapping injuries. The doctor teaching me only lets me make ointments and makes me watch him work. So, let me practice on you."

"What do I get out of it?"

"...What did you want?"

"Then...Lend me your lap for a week."

"Sure thing."

"Hime-sama...You shouldn't accept so easily..."

"Why, I'm going to take up your time for the rest of the day. It's only fair."

"Both you and her...you're both idiots."

"I'm not a lazy one though. You know how to wrap injuries so it's easier to learn if I have someone telling me if I'm doing it right or not."

"Fine, but you better keep your promise."

"I don't mind." I pulled out several rolls of bandages from my sleeves. "So, let's start with the arms."

"You were going to do this even if I didn't agree, weren't you?"

"If you refused, I would have done it anyways. It's always better to ask permission first."

"This princess..."

I spent the rest of the day bandaging Hak to the point he became a mummy. I did my best not to laugh at him even though he kept pointing out what I was doing wrong. I felt his hand on my head as I was undoing the bandages and I looked up. Hak gave me this smile that was creeping me out. He never smiles like this, why is he smiling like this? It's not natural!

"You look creepy, Hak..." I said looking away.

"Who the hell is creepy?!" Hak asked obviously annoyed.

"I wonder...You can't smile at all, Hak...A smirk looks better on you. Now, if it was my dear cousin Soo-Won, then his smiles are very pleasant to see. A smile on you...it's just plain creepy."

"Oi!"

"I'm done. See you tomorrow."

"Kana-hime!"

X-X-X-X

"So if I mix this and that...I now have ointment for burns!" I said proud of myself.

"Good job, Kana-hime."

"Arigato, Sensei." I looked at the containers, a small smile on my face. "I like making medicine, it's very fun. It's also pleasing to know...that it'll be used to help those within the palace."

"Kana-hime, you're a pure hearted child. If only Yona-hime had the same loving nature as you."

"Yona can be very loving. She's extremely cute as well."

"Yes, however...Sometimes it feels as if you are not a princess at all. Your nature isn't like young noble girls yet alone one belonging to a princess. You're definably your mother's child."

"Okaa-sama?" I thought about her, she died years ago...I barely remember her now. "I'm like Okaa-sama?"

"It's obvious you wouldn't know. Your mother wasn't a noble, she was a lady in waiting."

"I see...Well, Okaa-sama is Okaa-sama. It doesn't matter to me about what she used to be before becoming my mother, I love her all the same." I brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face. "Sensei, that's the last of today's lessons. Let me assist you in cleaning."

"No need, why don't you go rest up. I heard you were doing something special for Yona-hime."

"Eh?" I was surprised, how did he find out? "You knew?"

"Everyone knows with the exception of Yona-hime. You're not exactly stealthy when you practice in the afternoon and at night."

"That's bad...at this rate, Yona's birthday present may end up ruined..."

"Don't worry, don't worry. Everyone is doing their best to keep Yona-hime away when you're practicing. I heard you singing a while ago, you have a lovely voice."

"T-Thank you, Sensei..." I wasn't blushing, I wasn't blushing at all. "W-Well then, I'll take my leave then!"

"Do your best."

"Yes, thank you!"

I quickly ran off, my face burning. All this time, people either heard me or saw me practicing. I was okay with letting Hak watch, since I was asking for his opinion, but when everyone sees me or hears me...it's actually really embarrassing! The only people who have ever heard me sing would be father, Yona, Hak, and Soo-Won, but now...the entire palace knows! I made me feel embarrassed since I still haven't finished figuring out the dance!

X-X-X-X

I danced and sang, dressed in traditional clothing. I was practicing because I wanted to give Yona a special present. Yona always said she loved my singing, so I thought of preforming for her. Our fifteenth birthday is coming up, I wanted to celebrate it in the best way that I can. I spun around, the long scarf like cloth in my hand flowing around me. I slowly finished the last few steps, my breathing uneven.

"So...what did you think, Hak?" I asked looking at him.

"Not bad, Kana-hime." Hak said with his usual smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned with a frown.

"It's exactly as I said."

"That's mean of you to say, Hak. I've been doing my best."

"Your face, it's scary. You were glaring the entire time."

"I was?" I touched my face, why would I do that? "You're lying."

"I'm not." Hak flicked me on the forehead and I raised my hands to covered the spot. "Just calm down. You were doing great until you started glaring."

"...Then I'll do that." I tugged the ribbon out of my hair, my bun falling apart and my hair fell down to my waist. I tightly tied the ribbon around my eyes and I took in a deep breath. "Tell me what you think of it this time."

I did the dance over again, completely blinded. I was more careful as I was dancing, it was actually pretty scary. I wasn't too sure if my jumps were high enough or if I was going to land properly. However...When I was dancing...It felt much easier to ignore Hak's stare as well. I sang the last note before slowly ending my dance. I reached up, tugging the ribbon off. I fell to my knees, completely exhausted.

"How was it...that time?" I asked wiping the sweat off my chin.

"Oh, that was much better! I couldn't take my eyes off you!" Hak said clapping his hands.

"Why do I feel as if you're messing with me...?"

"Saaa...You gained quite a crowd though." Hak looked behind him where the servants were peeking into the room. They quickly ran off when I set my gaze on them. "Tomorrow's not only Yona-hime's birthday, but yours as well. No need to push yourself."

"Hai...Hak..." I held my arms out and he sighed. He walked towards me before lifting me into his arms. "Now, to my room! I need to change."

"Yes, yes, whatever you want, Kana-hime. You've gotten heavier, lay off the afternoon snacks."

"I don't want to hear that from you." I lightly hit his head, one arm around his shoulders. "You eat more than half of said snacks."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie." Hak placed me down once we reached my room. "Thanks."

"Of course, Kana-hime."

"Geez, I keep telling you to just call me Kana...Just because I'm a princess...You used to call me Kana as a kid..."

"It's inappropriate, Kana-hime."

"It's fine if it's just the two of us."

"No way."

"Hak."

"Kana-hime."

"...I will get you to call me by name sooner or later."

"Yes, yes, you'll be able to do it. Do your best."

I threw my shoe at Hak's head for that insult while he was walking off. I ignored the fact he caught it without even turning around. I released a frustrated sound before entering my room, slamming the door shut. I locked it and I began changing out of my clothing. I folded the clothes up, placing it by the door for one of the servants to wash.

"I need a bath..." I muttered disgusted by the layer of sweat on my skin.

X-X-X-X

"Yona, happy birthday." I said hugging my little sister.

"Onee-sama! Happy birthday to you as well!" Yona said with her usual cheerful smile.

"You look absolutely adorable today. I wonder though..." I placed a hand on Yona's head, I was almost half a head taller than her. "Why I'm so much taller than you despite us being twins." I said amused with this fact.

"Onee-sama is taller because you're the older twin." Yona said as if it was a fact.

"Yes, you're very smart, Yona." I said patting her head.

"Hehehehe..." Yona laughed a wide smile on her face.

"I think it's because Kana-hime eats healthier than Yona-hime." Hak said appearing out of nowhere.

"Wah!" Yona screamed suddenly hugging me.

"That surprised me!" I held Yona around the shoulders, eyes wide. "Why do you always appear out of nowhere, Hak?" I questioned trying to calm my racing heart.

"It's not my fault you two don't noticing the things around you. Yona-hime, your father is looking for you."

"Mou! I wanted to spend time with Onee-sama!"

"Thank you, Hak." I gave him a small smile. "Keep her busy for me?"

"Of course."

"My heart is beating out of my chest right now...I'm actually really nervous...preforming in front of so many people..."

"Then don't focus on them."

"Eh?"

"Just look at someone who calms you down."

"Someone who clams me down...?" I stared at Yona's back before looking at Hak. Hak returned my stare, for some reason...when I look at him, my heart is put at ease. "Then, Hak."

"Huh?"

"After all, Hak was the one who was with me the entire time. So, I want to see all my loved ones getting a clear view of my dancing!"

"Of course, Hime-sama."

"Make sure Soo-Won is also with you, Chichiue, and Yona."

"I know. You better get changed."

"Alright. Make sure everything is ready, okay?"

"I will, I will, I coordinated everything with the servants for you."

"Thank you, Hak."

"It's nothing."

I silently walked off to change. I quickly did so before some servants ushered me back into the banquet hall. I nervously fiddled with my hair. I pulled it into a half bun today with golden hair accessories. I took in a calming breath before entering the banquet hall. I can do this, this is for Yona...even if it is nerve raking. The servants silently moved people out of the way as I walked to the center of the banquet hall. I took in a deep breath before shutting my eyes. I was scared, to the point I was shaking before I even made the first move.

" _At the end of an artificial paradise. Hidden deep, oh so deep, within the earth. I am fated to sing songs of prayers. All alone until I die..._ " I shut my eyes, spinning around on my toes. I was calm now, I can ignore the stares " _From a past which has lost its way. I weave together the voices of the past. On the edge of a repeating history. I search for myself in this fate. I continue to sing, not knowing anything. I will sing for all eternity. A song of the sun and of the rain. Of an oh so gentle requiem._ _At the end of the road leading to paradise. A pair of hands were held out, but it was too far to reach towards me!_ " I sang my eyes making contact with Hak's.

"Onee-sama...!" Yona said a smile on her face.

" _At the bottom of this world, which had been dying. I am fated to sing songs of prayers. With all of the gentle voices I braid from the forgotten past. I turn my despair into a smile as I drown within my own tears!_ " I was trying to catch my breath as I danced. My nervousness was starting to get the better of me, I messed up that last landing and I think I ended up spraining my ankle. I didn't stop dancing through. " _At the end of a desperate paradise. I am searching for a single lost voice. I am fated to wander the world. Traveling further and further away. Within the shadow of a closed history. I began longing for those stolen days. The voice that echoes within me is living in agony. My wish cannot reach, it shall never reach, that false paradise. It's been distorted by many voices and continuously vanishes away._ "

"It's a sad and beautiful song..."

" _With my own hands, I want to find the owner of that warm voice. Not caring about injuries or pain! I shall take the life of the beast that is roaring. Let it write and sleep at the end of the world. If I cannot reach you after dissolving the light. Then I will put an end to this fake paradise, with my own hands._ " I flinched from the pain in my ankle when I put too much pressure on it. I saw Hak take a step towards me and I gave him a smile, stopping him in his tracks. " _All the voices meet the light and it starts to leads the shadows. As history begins to repeat once more. The thumping sound of this world begins to echo and resound. To declare the end. All lives end and grow back once more, the cycle of rebirth. The two of us will meet once again, in the shadows of light, in paradise!_ "

I ended the dance, trying to regain my breath. Yona was the first to break the silence, running towards me, tackling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her as everyone began to clap, applauding my performance. Father joined us with Soo-Won and Hak right behind him. While my ankle was hurting, I can deal with it later. Hak sure wouldn't let it go, if his stare was anything to go by.

"Happy birthday, Yona." I whispered resting my head on hers.

"Thank you, Onee-sama...!" Yona said a bright smile on her face.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3 Ends

Kana will not and does not have any romantic feeling towards Hak, mainly because I ship Hak x Yona. She sees Hak as a dear friend and someone she likes hanging out with when she's not studying or with Yona. Kana also ships Hak x Yona, but pities Hak because Yona is currently in love with Soo-Won. Yona is currently in love with Soo-Won, the kindhearted one the girl knows and not even Kana can change Yona's mind. Kana also preformed for Yona as a gift for her sister since the girl wanted to do something special for her little sister. Yona loves Kana's singing and the older twin thought of making it a performance. Kana was more concerned about getting it perfected than how she was going to give it to Yona. Kana's main weakness is her concentration, if she's focusing on doing something (example, practicing her dance) she tends to forget anything else (reason why she didn't think to give Yona the performance in private and was roped into doing a performance in front of so many people by Hak and the other servants). While having concentration is good, Kana tends to forget everything around her if she's focusing on one thing too long. Well, that's it for now! Until next time, dearies! Bye-bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

" **Basil! I finally found you!" I shouted spotting the male.**

" **Kana-hime...It seems you've gained a bit of power to enter the Dream World. However, only to this world. You're not strong enough to connect to other worlds." Basil turned to look at me from his spot in the middle of a lake. I wasn't too sure how he wasn't sinking, but this place is definably different compared to what Basil called a 'city'. "Kana-hime, you've been trying for months to seek me out. You're getting stronger." Basil said with a slight smile.**

" **I wanted to speak to you!" I shouted ankle deep in the water.**

" **This place is where a young sorceress kept many treasures hidden under the water. Treasures she created for herself and for those she loved." Basil began walking towards me, he offered me a hand and I took it without hesitation. "Follow me." Basil said helping me to the center of the lake.**

" **You mentioned a sorceress, who is she to you?"**

" **...To be born again and again, that is our fate. She and I had a deep connection, but not that of lovers. This isn't part of my life as 'Basil'. This place is an incredibly precious place to her, that's why I created it here in our shared mind." Basil placed one hand behind my waist and the other in one of my hands. I placed my free hand on his shoulder and he began to lead me into a strange dance. "I've seen her grow from a young child to a beautiful woman to a graying old woman. She is my most precious friend, I was sad to see her go."  
**

" **You're not that old though..." Basil spun me around before pulling me back against him. "What is this strange dance called?"**

" **Waltz, a woman I love taught it to me."**

" **...How many women are in your life...?" It annoyed me for some reason, when I think about it. "Are you trying to annoy me?"**

" **Not at all. I've had many women and men in my life. Each of them is precious to me in various ways."**

" **How many lovers did you have?"**

" **..." Basil looked away, an embarrassed look on his face. "Is it necessary for me to answer?"**

 **"Basil..."**

 **"...Four."**

" **...No fair..." I rested my head on his chest. "I don't know anything about you...yet you know everything about me..."**

 **"...My name is Basil. I died at age 24. I had a total of four lovers. My talents include singing and songwriting. I like books very much, history especially. I'm skilled with a sword. I hate the cold, but I love the rain. I had a daughter with one of my lovers, she grew into a lovely young child."**

" **..." He had a child, a child! "...a daughter..."**

" **I'm a skilled cook. My favorite color is red, not like our hair color, but more of a sunset red. My past time is spent listening to music and creating music. I can play the instruments called piano and violin."**

" **Piano and violin?" What are those? "Basil, what...no, who are you?"**

 **"Thou art I and I art thou."**

" **I don't understand when you say that! I am you and you are me, it doesn't make any sense!"**

" **I know. Thank you for the dance."**

" **You're welcome..."**

" **Kana-hime, it's time for you to wake up."**

" **Eh?"**

" **Take care."**

I opened my eyes, blinking sleepily. I got out of bed and I got ready for the day. I was busy brushing out my hair when my right sleeve slipped down and I stared blankly at the tattoo on my forearm. I raised it to eye level before tugging my sleeve down. I reached over my shoulder to grasp the cloth covering my back and I forgot to ask why I had the same tattoos as him. I glanced towards the door when I heard the knocking.

"Onee-sama? Are you awake?" Yona questioned not opening the door.

"Yes, I'm up." I placed the brush down before heading for the door. I opened the door and I stared at my shorter twin. "Good morning, Yona." I said giving her a slight smile.

"Onee-sama, good morning! Ah, I knew it! You didn't brush your hair properly!" Yona said staring at my hair.

"Sorry, it's difficult for me to brush it on my own." Yona dragged me back into my room, sitting me down before she got to work brushing my hair. "You always do it for me so it's not that big of a deal."

"Your hair is beautiful, but you have to take better care of it!"

"I don't care much about my hair."

"I'm so jealous though...Onee-sama, your hair is absolutely beautiful!"

"Thank you, Yona, but I love your hair more."

"Okay, I'm done, can I please do your hair?"

"No, please leave it down. It's time for breakfast, let's go, shall we?"

"Yes!"

X-X-X-X

I silently mixed together various plants as I stared at the book next to me. I began muttering the instructions while I mixed the plants into a paste. I was slowly getting more and more annoyed as I heard an argument going on outside. I finally had enough and I stopped what I was doing to slam the door open. I stared down at Hak and Yona, the two frozen in place as I stared at the duo. I crossed my arms, a frown on my face.

"You two, I don't care where you argue, but this place is of healing, not a place for your petty arguments!" I shouted scaring the two away.

I watched the two flee with a slight frown on my face. What is with them? Lately, they've been arguing more than usual, but for what reason? I placed a hand on my cheek, releasing a small sigh. I heard someone approach and I glanced at Min-Soo as he walked towards me carrying a tray of tea and sweets. I tucked some strands of hair behind my ear and I gave him a slight smile.

"Hello, Min-Soo, what brings you here during this time of day?" I asked letting him into the infirmary.

"I thought you would like a small snack and a break from work for a while. It's not good to overwork yourself." Min-Soo said giving me a smile.

"Would you like to join me for a while then?" I asked sitting down.

"I couldn't possible do that." Min-Soo said shaking his head.

"Min-Soo, sit, now." Min-Soo took a seat and gave me a nervous laugh. No one disobeyed me when I gave an order, I tend to use a no-nonsense tone so it made it even more difficult to disobey. I took a small sip of my tea. "Why is everyone sneaking about lately?" I questioned staring at him.

"W-What do you mean?" Min-Soo asked nervously.

"Min-Soo, I don't like it when people lie to me especially when I'm not in the mood to play along."

"..."

"Min-Soo." Min-Soo nervously looked anywhere, but at me. I tapped his shoulder, causing him to look at me. I tilted my head to the side, giving him a blank stare. "Just tell me if it is a good thing or a bad thing."

"I-I can't say, Hime-sama!"

"Min-Soo...I enjoy your company greatly, I really do. However, I hate it when others hide things from me. Understood?"

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry!"

"..." Min-Soo is quite cute. "I'm just going to take a guess, but it's a surprise for me...Am I correct?"

"..." Min-Soo looked so guilty right now. I was grinning as I stared at him. "I...can't say, Hime-sama."

"It's going to be something I like as well." Min-Soo shifted nervously in his seat and I tried not to laugh. "I'm going to guess that Yona is behind this as well."

"..."

"You're all so silly. I'm not like Yona, she can't keep a secret to save her life and she wouldn't notice the behavior of others around her. I'm more observant than that." I poked Min-Soo on the forehead. "I'll keep it a secret then, Min-Soo."

"Thank you, Hime-sama."

I spent at least an hour enjoying small talk with Min-Soo, avoiding the subject regarding the surprise everyone is preparing for me. I watched as Min-Soo to pour my tea before picking up my cup. I picked up the cup, only for it to slip through my fingers. I blinked in surprise when Min-Soo caught the cup, but the tea spilled all over his hand. The tea wasn't hot anymore so I wasn't worried about him getting burned, but I was concerned why I couldn't focus any strength into my hand at the moment.

"You know, you should be glad the tea is lukewarm at this point." I stated as he gave me a nervous smile.

"This is your favorite cup, I didn't want it to break." Min-Soo said placing it down.

"Hm. That's true, but I prefer it if you didn't catch it. If it came down to it, I prefer to lose an object than allow someone precious to me to harm themselves for my sake." I helped Min-Soo clean up the mess and I felt a bit dizzy. I swayed a bit and I ended up leaning against Min-Soo. "Ah, sorry, I'm feeling a bit dizzy..." I said pulling away.

"Are you alright? Do you feel sick, maybe you need to lie down, or would you like me to take you to your room?" Min-Soo asked obviously concerned.

"I'm okay, I'm just a bit dizzy." For some reason, my body felt really numb. I stood up and I almost fell over if not for Min-Soo catching me before I did. "I'm...tired..."

"Hime-sama? Hime-sama!"

X-X-X-X

"I'm alright, really." I said sitting up in bed.

"You fainted! You're obviously not okay!" Yona cried holding my hand.

"You have to take better care of yourself, Kana-hime." Hak stated flicking me on the forehead.

"Don't do that to Onee-sama!" Yona growled at Hak.

"Kana, are you alright? Does anything hurt?" Father asked unsure of what to do.

"I'm okay, there is no need to make such a fuss. I'm okay." I said with a nervous smile.

"Hime-sama, take a break from studying. For one week, you must not do anything related to work that includes studying and dancing. You're banned from the infirmary unless you need medical attention. You're also forbidden from entering the library." Sensei checked my pulse before checking my temperature again. "Really, overworking yourself at your age, you're too young to be acting my age."

"Hai...Sensei...gomenasai..."

"Well, get some rest. That means, no one should be bothering Kana-hime while she is resting."

"Eehhhh?"

"Yona, it's not good to go against a doctor."

"Onee-sama..."

"I'll just sleep for the rest of the day. There isn't any need for you to stay here, unless you want to be bored out of your mind."

"Okay..."

"Sleep well then, Hime-sama."

"Take care then, Kana-hime."

"Kana, if you want anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"Yes, I know, Chichiue."

"Hime-sama, I'll check up on you on occasion."

"Thank you, Sensei."

I waited for the others to leave before flopping down on my back. I released an annoyed sigh while covering my eyes with my arm. I shut my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. I wanted to see Basil, my head hurt a bit.

 **I wandered the city, feeling dizzier than usual. I held my head as I leaned against a building, arms wrapped around my abdomen. It hurt...My body, it hurt and if feels as if it was burning. What's wrong with me? I couldn't breathe properly either, I felt sick to my stomach.**

 **"Easy there." Basil said helping me up.**

 **"I feel sick..." I said covering my mouth with one hand.**

" **Kana-hime?"**

" **My body hurts...as if it is on fire...It hurts a lot...!"**

" **...Hold on."**

 **Basil picked me up princess style and carried me out of the city towards the large lake from before. He carried me to the center of the lake before the two of us suddenly dropped underneath the water. Basil held onto me tightly as we floated in the water. I could breathe, it didn't feel as if I was underwater at all. My body is getting colder, the pain slowly fading away. I watched as bubbles of air left my lips and floated upwards.**

" **How do you feel now?" Basil asked looking down at me.**

" **My body feels numb now...The pain is gone..." I muttered resting my head on his chest.**

 **"Good." Basil rubbed my back as we continued to float in the water. "Sorry, I should have been more careful."**

" **Why?"**

" **...You used too much power from entering the Dream World the first time, I'll teach you how to enter our mindscape instead of entering the Dream World. It won't require any energy."**

 **"...Sleepy..."**

" **I'll give you the knowledge, but you must be careful."**

" **Okay..."**

X-X-X-X

I sang, a small canary on my finger. There were many more birds around me, all silently listening to me sing. I was bored out of my mind without anything to do. I can't even do anything without a servant stopping me. I can't read, I can't study, I can't practice, and everyone is watching me as if I'm fragile glass. It annoyed me to no end. It didn't help Yona tried to get me to play dress up, I had escaped to the gardens knowing she wouldn't try to bother me here. I love my sister, but I'm in no mood to be used as a dress up doll. This week long enforced 'break' is killing me!

" _Kiss me sweet. I'm sleeping in silence. All alone, in ice and snow. In my dreams, I'm calling your name. You are my love. In your eyes, I search for my memories. Lost in vain, so far in the scenery. Hold me tight, and swear again and again...we'll never be apart...If you could touch my feathers softly...I'll give you my love._ " I sang shutting my eyes.

"You're a beautiful songstress." I stopped singing, the birds taking flight at once. I opened my eyes, staring down at Min-Soo with a raised brow. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt you?" Min-Soo asked giving me a smile.

"It's alright." I hummed a few notes, holding my arm out. Four birds returned, resting themselves on my arm. "Isn't it mysterious, how my voice attracts birds. It's very strange, don't you think?" I asked running my finger along one's neck.

"It's not strange at all. They must find your voice beautiful, wanting to be near you as you sing. I know exactly how they feel." I hummed, a slight smile on my face. "Hime-sama, how do you feel?"

"Better, I was just exhausted."

"By the way...are you sure it's safe to be in a tree?"

"I've been up here more times than I can count. Hak will be by sooner or later to help me down."

"I'll help you down, it's not very safe up there."

"It's fine, really."

"Hime-sama, for my peace of mind, please come down."

"Fine."

Min-Soo held his arms out and I jumped down. It seems Min-Soo isn't as strong as Hak so it was obvious the two of us would end up toppling down. I landed on top of Min-Soo and I felt something soft pressed against my lips. I stared into Min-Soo's eyes and I slowly pulled away, touching my lips with my fingertips. Min-Soo and I turned bright red and neither one of us could look at the other without averting our gaze seconds later. I was super embarrassed, that this happened, most importantly...that was my first kiss.

"I-I better get back to work then!" Min-Soo said standing up quickly.

"W-Wait a second!" I grabbed his hand, my face still red and my heart is beating so quickly. "I-Is it okay...to..." I muttered staring at the ground.

"W-What?" Min-Soo asked staring down at me.

I stood up slowly and I kissed him again. I pulled away, covering my mouth with my sleeve. I partially hid my reddening face, wondering why I did that. I'm so...stupid, it was stupid of me! I opened my mouth to apologize, but Min-Soo kissed me and I shut my eyes, holding his sleeves. Our lips parted and I watched with interest as his face turned bright red.

"S-Sorry, it was stupid of me to do this!" Min-Soo said covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I think we're both stupid..." I hugged him tightly. "...Is it okay?" I questioned resting my head on his chest.

"We shouldn't have done that."

"I felt like it."

Min-Soo and I stayed there in silence for a while. I listened to his heart, it was beating so quickly. This is the first time I've had such a reaction towards any male. Then again, Min-Soo is probably the only male around me whom I found I could talk with easily and not get annoyed with. Hak and I got on each other's nerves on occasion and he loves my little sister. Soo-Won isn't around enough for that and I found him to be a bit manipulative underneath that kind and carefree personality. Min-Soo is very honest and I found myself able to relax around him easier than most.

"...I think I like you, Min-Soo..."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4 Ends

The reason why Basil said he had four lovers and a sorceress friend who he watched grow old is because he had been reincarnated quite a few times already. Basil is actually a minor character in many of my other fics, posted and not posted, so good luck trying to figure out which one is him. I've actually put a bit of a Tsubasa/XXXHolic moment with the Dream World part. The reason why Kana felt 'sick' and fainted was because her body wasn't able to produce enough energy to enter the Dream World especially with all her attempts, combine that with her constant studying and it was almost natural for her body to give out eventually. Oh the part with Min-Soo was because I was bored and I wanted to tease Kana...plus she needs to understand other feelings such as love. I though Min-Soo and Kana would be cute together, plus I wanted to add a bit of spice to Kana's life. Well, that's all for now! Until next time dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	5. Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

I silently sang as I stared at the rain falling around from my spot underneath the tree. It began raining when I was taking a short walk and I had to seek shelter underneath one of the trees or risk getting soaked. It was raining harder than usual today, it was as if the sky was crying. I held my hand out, watching as the rain soaked my hand and part of my sleeve.

"Hime-sama! There you are!" Min-Soo said running towards me with an umbrella.

"Good timing, Min-Soo!" I stood up, dusting off my clothing. "I was worried I might have to run back in the rain." I said as he stopped in front of me.

"Everyone was concerned when you didn't return for lunch." Min-Soo said as I moved to stand beside him.

"I would have only been gone for ten minutes..."

"You tend to do the same things every day with only slight changes. However, you always come to meal times on time or a bit early."

"...You're all so silly." I snorted as Min-Soo escorted me back. "I was just taking a walk in the garden when it began to rain."

"That was at least two hours ago! Don't tell me you were outside this entire time!"

"Yup."

"You're going to get sick at this rate..."

"I never got sick before even when I stood out in the rain for an hour." I actually don't know what I was thinking when I did. "Everyone was so worried that I was going to get sick, but I didn't get sick."

"Yes, but you ended up sick from overworking yourself."

"You're so mean, Min-Soo." I held onto his arm, stopping him. I kissed him on the lips before pulling away. "We're lovers, right?"

"W-We are..."

"You still get embarrassed when I kiss you, you're so cute."

"...You're the cute one..."

"Hehehe..."

X-X-X-X

I stood between Hak and Yona, watching the duo argue about nothing. Yona was too hotheaded for her own good sometimes, but I think it was Hak's hobby messing with people. I raised my fan up, tapping both on the head, stopping their argument quickly. I opened my fan, covering the lower half of my face to hide my smile.

"Come now, you two must stop arguing so often. It's not fair to me who wishes to spend time with both my dear sister-" Yona looked at the ground guiltily. "-and my dear friend." Hak looked at the sky as if I didn't say something. "So, please do get along for my sake." I said cheerfully.

"We're no longer children..." Yona muttered kicking at the dirt.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Hak questioned looking down at me.

"Hak, I want to go horseback riding!" I said cheerfully.

"Horseback?" Yona questioned looking at me.

"Sure thing, but I'm not teaching this klutz." Hak said pointing at Yona.

"Who is a klutz?!"

"Enough!" The two stood up straighter at my tone. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Y-Yes, Onee-sama."

"Fine."

I was very happy when the three of us finally managed to spend an afternoon together. For a long time, the three of us couldn't play together like we usually would. I usually just spent time with one or the other. With Hak, the two of us often took naps together while I used him as a practice dummy. With Yona, I often let her dress me up or do my hair. We would also take walks together when the weather was good. I silently hummed as I patted the horse with a smile.

"I think Kana-hime can bewitch any animal...Unlike you." Hak said when the horse shook Yona's hand off.

"Shut up!" Yona shouted surprising the horses.

"Shhhh." I calmed the horses down, before looking at Yona. "Yona, it's not good to raise your voice like that. The horses can sense your fears so you shouldn't be afraid." I said moving to stand beside her.

"I know that..." Yona muttered staring at the ground.

"Soo-Won likes horseback riding." Yona perked up at that. "It'd be best if you learn." I said cheerfully.

"I'll do my best then!" Yona said looking quite determined.

"She's so transparent." Hak said as we watched Yona try to get along with the horses.

"She's so easy to manipulate you mean." I was smiling innocently while the horse nuzzled the side of my face. "Hak, please help me up?" I asked looking at him.

"Sure thing." Hak lifted me up by the waist and I sat on the saddle properly. "You got it?" Hak asked holding the reins.

"I got it. By the way...Yona is trying to get on by herself." I said pointing at said girl.

"Oi! Baka! Don't try to climb on without help!" Hak shouted rushing to her side.

I tried not to laugh as Hak and Yona got into another argument. I held onto the reins before kicking the side of my horse. The horse released a high pitched neigh before rushing off. I laughed as Yona and Hak quickly turned to look at me as the horse rode off. I could hear their concerned shouts behind me as the horse rushed ahead without concern. I tugged on the reins, causing the horse to slow down into a light trot before making a U-turn.

"That was fun!" I said cheerfully.

"Don't worry me like that, Onee-sama!" Yona shouted tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Not bad...You've already figured out how to ride horseback without help..." Hak said a hand under his chin.

"I'm going to ride alone for a bit then." I said turning my horse.

"Ah, Onee-sama, that's not fair!" Yona whined as I rode off.

X-X-X-X

"Min-Soo, is it bad that I like you?" I questioned playing with a small white bird.

"It's not a good thing. I'm a servant, you're a princess. This relationship would be frowned upon." Min-Soo explained with his back against mine.

"I like Min-Soo." I stated leaning against him.

"We can't act on our feelings so easily, you know that." Min-Soo said his hand on top of mine.

"I don't mind if we spend our days like this. One day, I'm going to be married to another man...That's why, I wish to remember the small amount of happiness I have now." I stated letting the bird fly off.

"Hime-sama, I love you."

"...I love you as well, Min-Soo."

When we first kissed one another, I continuously pursued Min-Soo with Basil's encouragement. Basil told me that if I really love Min-Soo then I should follow my heart, especially if Min-Soo returned my feelings. I turned a bit, our hands still connected. I tapped Min-Soo's shoulder with my free hand and he looked at me. I kissed his cheek before pulling away.

"Someone told me that I shouldn't regret following my heart. I want to be happy with Min-Soo for as long as possible." I said cheerfully.

"Hime-sama, if you keep that up, someone will see us." Min-Soo said with a small smile.

"No one comes to the gardens often, besides, I have birds scattered about so I'll notice when someone is approaching."

"Someone is bound to notice our disappearance."

"No one has yet. Besides, I often disappear throughout the day without anyone questioning my whereabouts."

"I suppose so."

Min-Soo and I rarely spent time together, but when we do...well, we're usually in the garden or somewhere where people rarely go. The palace is huge so it was easy to avoid people if we really wanted to spend time together. I pulled away and Min-Soo looked at me wondering what was wrong when I tackled him to the ground with me lying on top of him. I rested my head in the crook of his neck while his arms made their way around my waist.

"Hime-sama, it's hard to breathe like this."

"Don't care." I could feel Min-Soo's heart beat against mine while our chests were pressed together. "I can feel your heart like this."

"I can feel yours as well. By the way...this position is a bit misleading..."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hime-sama..."

"It's warm as well, it makes me want to sleep."

"Do you want to sleep?"

"Is that okay?"

"I'll watch over you so it's fine."

"Thank you, Min-Soo."

I slept in Min-Soo's arms for the rest of the afternoon. It was strange...for me to feel this way towards another person. The love I feel for family and friends are definably different, but I still didn't understand my feelings in full. Basil often teased me about the fact my first lover is so plain, a reason why I hit him with my fan the first time it happened. I woke up to find Min-Soo also asleep while holding me. I shifted a bit so I could look at his face and I played with his bangs.

"You know, if you want to have a rendezvous with someone, you shouldn't sleep like this." I glanced up to see Hak staring at us. "To think you would take Min-Soo as a lover of all people, Kana-hime." Hak said kneeling down.

"Is that a problem?" I questioned still playing with Min-Soo's bangs.

"No, but you're lucky it was me who found you and not someone else." Hak stated while I stared at him.

"I trust Hak to keep a secret." I slowly sat up, gently unwrapping Min-Soo's arms from around my waist. "In truth, I don't fully understand my feelings for Min-Soo..."

"I feel bad for him then."

"I do know that...my heart can't stay calm around him, I'm always happy to see him, and I wish to remain by his side for as long as possible. I only wished I could remain by his side as 'Kana' instead of 'Kana-hime'."

"Kana-hime is a princess no matter what. You cannot abandon your title so easily."

"I know that." I stared at the sky before raising my hand up. A bird flew towards me before more joined me, some rested around me or placed themselves on my arms and shoulders. I stared at the birds, listening to them with a slight smile. "...Go, you've done well. Thank you."

"As usual..." Hak watched the birds scatter, taking off somewhere. "...Are you sure you're not actually a bird?"

"Baka, do I look like a bird to you?"

"You sure do sing like one."

"...Stupid." I looked down at Min-Soo and I released a small sigh. "Min-Soo, wake up. If you don't, you'll be late for your duties."

"Hm...?" Min-Soo opened his eyes and he quickly sat up when he realized Hak was here. "H-Hak!"

"Yo, if you're going to spend time with Kana-hime, you could have at least told me. I know a place you two can meet without anyone bothering you."

"Hak is so honest, that's what I like about you."

"I-Is this really okay?"

"It's fine, it's fine, besides...Hak is my dearest friend. If we can trust anyone, it'd be Hak."

"Yes...you're right."

X-X-X-X

"Onee-sama, this way!" Yona said holding my hand.

"I know, I know." I said trying not to smile.

I get the feeling I would finally know what my surprise is. I blinked in surprise when I saw dozens upon dozens of dancing gowns along with matching accessories. I tried not to frown, I really disliked spending money so frivolously...however, it was Yona and everyone's effort to give me something special...I shouldn't get angry.

"They're beautiful, Yona." I said with a fake smile.

"I'm glad! It took a while to find so many! Now you can perform whenever you want!" Yona said picking out an outfit.

"I-I see..." I said laughing nervously.

"Hime-sama." Min-Soo! I love you for interrupting! "Ah, were you going to get changed. I'd bet you'd look wonderful." Min-Soo said with a cheerful smile.

"I-I suppose so...I'll get changed then." I said stepping behind a screen.

I changed out of my clothing and I felt so...weird dressed like this. It was difficult to move in, it was also very heavy. There was no way I could dance in this without dancing in it for a few days as practice. I laughed nervously as everyone began to fuss over me, doing my hair while also applying makeup. I shot Hak a betrayed look as he tried not to laugh at my situation.

"Onee-sama, can you preform right now? Please, please?" Yona asked with a bright smile.

"I..." I was going to refuse, but everyone was giving me the same look. I dropped my head, my smile fading. "Alright..." I said giving up.

"Yay!" Yona cheered.

"I'll go inform the other servants!"

"Inform his majesty as well!"

"Inform the soldiers!"

"Hak...Please help me run..."

"No can do, Kana-hime. Everyone is looking forward to this after all."

"Great..."

I ended up being dragged to the gardens where everyone in the palace gathered. I was shaking when I held onto Hak's sleeves, unsure of what to do. I wanted to crawl into a corner and die! I want to die so badly! I can't handle this kind of attention! I silently snuck off while no one was looking when someone grabbed my wrist, pulling me into an empty room. I was ready to scream, but Min-Soo covered my mouth.

"Hime-sama, it's just me." Min-Soo said giving me a smile.

"M-Min-Soo! Don't scare me like that!" I said holding a hand over my heart.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I noticed you were shaking, are you okay?" Min-Soo questioned staring down at me.

"I'm...scared...extremely scared. I scared of preforming in front of so many people." I muttered resting my forehead on his chest.

"You're still shaking." Min-Soo said with a slight laugh.

"S-Shut up...I'm scared out of my mind right now...When I danced for Yona...it was easy because I wanted to do my best for her...I still messed up and hurt my ankle...Right now...I'm scared..."

"Hai, hai." Min-Soo rested his chin on my head, holding me tightly. "We can stay here for a while until you calm down."

"...Kiss..."

"Eh?"

"If I get a kiss for good luck I might be able to do it..."

"...Pfff...! What is with that, Hime-sama? You're so cute!"

"Don't laugh, baka!"

"I'm sorry." Min-Soo kissed my forehead and I puffed out my cheeks. I wanted a kiss, a real kiss. "Does that help?"

"Min-Soo, I want one here." I touched my lips with my finger. "Or do I have to take one myself?"

"Alright then." Min-Soo kissed me on the lips and I was relaxed. "Do your best, Hime-sama."

"Un!"

Min-Soo left the room first and I stayed there myself for a few minutes trying to calm my racing heart. I calmed down and I left the room. I wasn't sure why people found my singing and dancing amazing, but it did make me happy. I preformed the song I sang for Yona, but I also sang a few songs that I knew through Basil. I didn't know any dances for them though so I made them up as I went. I ended up exhausting myself to the point I ended up tripping and falling flat on my face when I was in the middle of a dance.

"Hime-sama!"

"Kana-hime fell!"

"Sensei, Sensei!"

"I-I'm okay...I'm okay, really."

"Ah! Onee-sama's nose is bleeding!"

"Kana!"

I laughed nervously as everyone crowded around me, trying to help me in some shape or form. I stifled a scream when Hak suddenly threw me over his shoulder and proceeded to walk away. I tried not to laugh when I saw the look on everyone's face. Some were angry with Hak for suddenly lifting me so rudely while others were trying not to laugh themselves. I disliked being a princess, but I love the feeling I get when I see these people's faces.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5 Ends

I realized while writing this chapter that Kana is probably the type to get embarrassed during a relationship when she's not the one taking lead, any other time then she's the type to tease or do things that makes her happy whenever she's with her lover. Not to mention she'd probably be quite selfish around her lover, since she rarely allows herself to be spoiled. Well, I think that what makes her cute~! Basil encourages Kana to fall in love for various reasons, the main one being, Kana is her own person and he believes she needs to understand as many emotions as possible as she grows older. Well, that's it for today! Until next time dearies! Bye-bye~!


	6. Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

I silently hummed as Min-Soo helped me brush my hair. It was annoying how my hair reaches my knees, it annoyed me to no end how people kept telling me to let my hair grow out. Everyone, all the time! When I was ten, I cut my hair on my own and everyone got mad at me for it. It annoyed me to no end so I just let it grow while having a servant cut it once or twice a year. At the moment, all the female servants were busy attending to Yona because Soo-Won will be coming by today for our birthday next week.

"Hime-sama, are you sure you just want me to brush your hair? You don't wish to put it up or anything?" Min-Soo questioned looking at me through the mirror.

"It's fine, I'm not like Yona who takes forever deciding on her appearance. I get that a woman wants to appear beautiful before the one they love, but to overdo it is just wasted effort. After all, Min-Soo loves me for me so I shouldn't try too hard to look beautiful." I said with a smile.

"Hime-sama is always beautiful." Min-Soo said smiling.

"...Min-Soo, thank you." I whispered lowering my head.

"Did you say something, Hime-sama?" Min-Soo questioned tilting his head.

"Nothing at all." I stood up once he finished. "I'm sorry to make you do this. Normally a female servant would do this or Yona herself, but it seems all the female servants are occupied by Yona who is busy getting ready."

"Yes, Lord Soo-Won is coming by today, is he not?"

"That's right. I have missed cousin Soo-Won!" I clapped my hands together, a smile on my face. "Soo-Won is the only one who has a mind sharp enough to match me in board games."

"I'm sorry that I'm not very good at them, Hime-sama. If I was, then we could have spent more time together without anyone getting suspicious."

"No, it's alright." I kissed Min-Soo's cheek. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Yes, Hime-sama."

X-X-X-X

I silently sipped my tea as Yona complained to our father about her hair once again. Min-Soo stood next to me, his usual smile on his face. I don't really understand what was wrong with Yona's hair, I found it beautiful and she likes it when I compliment her...the only problem is that it lasts only so long before she starts complaining again.

"It makes me look weird! Onee-sama, I wish I had flowing hair like yours!" Yona said hugging me.

"Yes, but I love Yona's hair. Such beautiful red hair suits you." I said patting her head.

"It's not weird at all, right, Hak?" Father asked turning to the male.

"Yes, Il-heika. Nobody said that the princess' hair is strange. However, if I may be so bold to say...There is something wrong with Yona-hime's head." Hak said without hesitation.

"Shut up, servant." Yona then proceeded to throw things at Hak. "Chichiue, do something about this guy! Even though he's a servant, he's so arrogant!" Yona shouted as Hak caught everything thrown at him.

"Yona." Yona froze, ready to throw a cup at Hak. "Hak is our dear childhood friend, not only that, he is a general commander soon after turning 18. He is the best among the best, the perfect bodyguard for us." I said smiling.

"That's what I don't understand! Why couldn't we have gotten someone much cuter?" Yona asked giving me a frown.

"Before you complain about how I look, why don't you try to be more like Kana-hime? Also, it seems he has already arrived, lord Soo-Won." Hak said gaining Yona's attention.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?!" Yona asked running out the room.

"Soo-Won? Is that why she was so worried about her hair? He won't mind her hair. He's her cousin." Father said clearly not understanding it.

"Chichiue, you will never understand the constant worries of a woman." I took a small sip of my tea. "All women want to look beautiful for the man they love after all." I said smiling.

"What did you say?" Father asked looking at me oddly.

"Chichiue, if you don't return to work soon, you'll end up behind again." I placed my teacup down. "I should go greet cousin Soo-Won as well. I shall see you later on, Chichiue."

"Ah, yes, of course."

I left Min-Soo and father to their work. I was a bit concerned about Yona. If she doesn't get her way when it comes to Soo-Won then she'll end up throwing a tantrum later on...while she ranted to me. I slowed down when I saw Soo-Won walking towards me, but no Yona in sight. I suppose she ended up being treated like a child again and was currently pouting about it.

"Soo-Won, it's been quite some time since I had last seen you." I said giving him a polite smile.

"I'm glad to see you are well, Kana-hime. It has been a while since we last seen one another." Soo-Won said returning my smile.

"Are you going to greet Chichiue and Hak?" I questioned tilting my head to the side.

"Yes, will you accompany me?"

"I'm afraid I must decline. I have lessons after all."

"I see, then it's a shame. I really wanted to have a talk with you, Kana-hime."

"Perhaps at another time." I gave him a small smile. "You are going to be here for our birthday, correct? Then we shall have plenty of time to talk between now and then."

"Yes, you're right...You're right, we'll be able to talk for a very long time..."

"Soo-Won?" Why was he acting so strange, I wonder if he's sick. I moved closer to him, brushing his bangs out of his face before pressing my forehead against his. "You don't seem to be sick, your temperature is normal."

"K...Kana-hime..."

"I see, that's good." I pulled away, a small smile on my face. "You were speaking strangely so I assumed you were sick. If you came here today while sick, I would have scolded you. I must be going, take care of yourself."

"Y...Yes, of course, Kana-hime. I'm sorry if I had worried you."

"It's fine, Soo-Won is my precious friend and my precious cousin."

"Yes, you're also my precious friend."

I left Soo-Won after that, a small frown slowly appearing on my face. Why was it...that I felt something odd about my dear cousin? It was...it was like he was hiding something...something that could be bad for not only myself...but for Yona as well. I shook my head, pushing the thought to the back of my mind. It was...probably just my imagination. Soo-Won is a very gentle person after all...so it wasn't as if...he had something bad planned, right?

X-X-X-X

"Hime-sama, please don't misbehave..." Min-Soo said releasing a small sigh.

"If I want to misbehave then I will, besides...You're the only person I shown my childish self to." I muttered looking away.

"Soo-Won!" I jumped when the door slid open. "I have an assortment of-Eh? He's not here?" Yona asked surprising the two of us.

"He's out with Hak." I answered sipping my tea.

"Hm...Onee-sama, aren't you going to go as well?"

"I must decline, I wish to enjoy my morning tea before going."

"Onee-sama loves tea too much. Mou, then I'll go on my own."

"Yes, take care then." I waited until Yona shut the door before waiting an extra minute. "Now, what were we talking about?"

"Hime-sama, we're talking about how selfish you can be when it comes to wanting to spend time together."

"We only have time for a small kiss or touching of hands, there isn't enough time for us to be together..." I shut my eyes, placing my cup down. "I love...Min-Soo, that's why...I want to spend more time with you before...Before I'm to be wedded."

"Hime-sama..." Min-Soo hugged me from behind, his face pressed against my neck. "I love you, Hime-sama. Don't ever doubt that."

"I don't doubt it, but...There will come a time where I must marry...the one who will become the next emperor. As the first-born princess, it is a duty only I can complete. For my younger sister's happiness...I must sacrifice my own."

"I know, Hime-sama...I know..."

"Min-Soo, I'm sorry for putting you into such a situation."

"No, Hime-sama. I'm grateful you would choose one such as myself as your partner. I always assumed...that you love Hak."

"Eh? Hak? Hak and I are good friends, but that's about it..."

"Yes, I realize that, but you two are quite close."

"Min-Soo, are you...jealous?"

"...Anyone would be jealous...Hime-sama is...kind...beautiful...and talented..."

"Min-Soo you're...just so cute! Let me see your face!"

"N-No way!"

I managed to pull away and I turned around to see Min-Soo was frowning with a blush spread across his face. H-He is just so cute when he's jealous! I reached up, placing my hand on his cheek. Min-Soo turned his gaze to me and I kissed him on the lips. While Min-Soo is cute while jealous, I don't want to make him feel like this.

"I love you, Min-Soo."

X-X-X-X

I rubbed my temple when I heard Yona lied to Soo-Won about being engaged to Hak. At the moment, my little sister was holding me around the waist with her head in my lap in full out depression. Normally I can put up with this, but this is just getting ridiculous. My little sister is quite selfish too since she always asks for things from our father, many expensive things at that. The only reason why I haven't is because...I know what kind of situation we are in.

"Yona, it's not a lie that we will be engaged..." Yona quickly looked up at me when I said this. "As the princesses of the Kouka Kingdom...whoever we marry will become the next king." I explained patting her head.

"Kana is right. However, even if you ask me for Soo-Won...I cannot give him to you." Father said staring at us.

"Soo-Won is your brother, Uncle Yu-Hon's son. He possesses royal blood, doesn't he?" Yona questioned with her bangs hiding her eyes.

"...he does, but I will be the one to choose whom my successor will be." Father answered.

"You're afraid of weapons..." I felt Yona's grip tighten on my clothing. "...you don't strike others either. You are a cowardly king."

"I truly am...a cowardly king. Your mother was attacked and killed by a rebel. Everyone in the king's family faces these kind of dangers. Because I knew that...I didn't bother to get married again. Yona, you want Soo-Won to be happy, don't you?"

"...I don't understand...I don't understand at all..."

"Yona..." I was about to stop Yona from leaving, but Hak placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hak?"

"Sometimes, it's best to leave her alone."

"...Alright..."

I was worried about Yona, but...Hak is right, I have to let Yona sort her feelings out herself. I remained with my father to discuss the subject of my own engagement. While I wasn't comfortable with talking about it...I knew I had to do this sooner or later. I was more than relieved when I could leave. I really hated...talking about it, I don't want to get married to someone I don't love after all.

"Hime-sama, please let me escort you to your room!" Min-Soo said putting down some scrolls.

"Ah, thank you then. Chichiue, please have a nice rest." I said giving him a small bow.

"Of course. Min-Soo, you can take the rest of the evening off." Father said giving us a smile.

"Please excuse me then, Heika." Min-Soo said bowing to father.

"...Gomen, Min-Soo...It made you uncomfortable, right?" I asked once we were alone.

"Just a bit, but I know...it's something you can't avoid."

"Well, if I was an only child I would have asked you to elope with me."

"Eh?!"

"It was a joke."

"Hime-sama...please don't make such a joke..."

"Even if I was an only child, I am still a princess. I cannot run away from my duties. This was the life I was born into, I must fulfil the role I have been given."

"...Hime-sama always carries the burden by herself. Even if you get married, I'll always...remain by your side."

"Even at the risk of being beheaded for laying hands on another man's wife?"

"Hime-sama...please don't say such cruel things..."

"It was a joke. If...I were to marry, I won't cheat on my husband...even if you are the one I love...Duty before my heart..."

"Hime-sama..."

"Thank you for escorting me to my room, Min-Soo. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, rest well, Hime-sama."

I nodded my head and shut the door behind me. I sat down on the ground, leaning my back against the wall for a few minutes. I...hate this side of me...I have to put my duty before my own heart. Basil was no help in situations like this...he actually told me that sometimes following one's heart can be a bad thing...especially when one is given a large burden to bear. I am Kana-hime, I am not an ordinary person. I am the princess of the Kouka Kingdom. It's my responsibility...to act like one...even if I don't want to.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6 Ends

Kana is the type to push aside her own feelings to fulfill whatever duty she feels she must complete. Being born a princess means that she is under a lot of pressure, especially with a sister like Yona who was quite spoiled before she went on her journey. Basil can't help much since this is Kana's life, not his and he doesn't want to influence her too much. Kana honestly loves Min-Soo that's why she's often conflicted between her duty and want she really wants, but she is often too afraid to tell anyone in fear that something will happen to Min-Soo. I don't think there is anything else to add so that's it for today! Until next time, my dears~! Bye-bye~!


	7. Chapter 7

X-X-X-X

Chapter 7

X-X-X-X

"Onee-sama, you look absolutely beautiful!" Yona said after putting my hair into another complex twist.

"Thank you...Yona..." I said struggling to not complain about the tightness of the hairstyle.

"Even though it's our birthday, my hair is in an even worse state today! Look, it's super curly today! I wanted to put it up too!" Yona cried tugging at her locks.

"Let me see what I can do then." I said taking the brush from her.

"Onee-sama...You're really pretty, huh?"

"What are you talking about, Yona?"

"Everyone keeps saying how you're so graceful, beautiful, and so responsible. I think so too because Onee-sama is the ideal princess. Your hair is so pretty and you're so talented."

"You're talented as well. I think your dancing is absolutely breathtaking."

"Onee-sama's dancing is more graceful..."

"Then there is the fact you make me smile. Despite what everyone says..." I stared down at Yona's hair, gently running the brush through it until it was somewhat straight. "...I wished I wasn't a princess...for I cannot love so easily."

"Onee-sama, you have someone you love?" Yona looked up at me, surprised. Well, this is the first time she heard of this after all. "Who is it? Please, tell me!"

"...Nope." I gently tapped her forehead with the brush before placing it down. I began to arrange her hair with the hair ornaments we had to the best of my ability. "I don't want him to get in trouble for loving me."

"I'm sure Chichiue will let you marry him no matter who he is!"

"I can't do that. As the first born princess of our kingdom...it's necessary for me to become queen while my husband shall become king. If that happens and I successfully give birth to a prince, then you may ask father to marry Soo-Won. My happiness for yours...As a big sister, it's obvious I would choose your happiness."

"Onee-sama..." Yona looked happy, but sad. "You...I'm sorry...I shouldn't be so selfish when it comes to love...It's just...I love Soo-Won so much and..."

"It's alright, don't worry." I pulled Yona into a hug, resting my cheek against the top of her head. "Your Onee-sama shall take the burden so please be happy. I will handle everything, that's why you shouldn't be sad."

"I love you, Onee-sama."

"I love you as well, Yona."

I knew long ago that my duty is before my heart. Yona...she's such a sweet and innocent girl, that's why...I shall complete the duty of a princess. I shall allow my sister to marry who she wishes and I shall continue to live the life of a princess until I am the empress. I shall marry, I shall silently rule beside the emperor, I shall give birth to a prince or princess, and...I shall die one day as an empress. Min-Soo and I...we've come to agree that we should cherish what little time we have left, that's why we're always doing our best to remain with the other whenever we have free time.

"Onee-sama...! You're squishing me...!" Yona cried still in my arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said quickly releasing her.

"Onee-sama, do you love him?" I released a small laugh before patting her head. "Onee-sama?"

"Why don't you get ready? I'll head out in a bit."

"Alright."

I left Yona to her own while I went to my own room to finish getting ready. I silently stared at the mirror before touching the glass. My usually hairstyle doesn't exist today, instead...I truly look like a beautiful princess. There's a reason why I haven't worn anything extravagant unless necessary...it's because the weight of the clothing or jewelry makes it seem like they're shackles rather than things to be worn.

"Duty before my heart." I whispered moving to get ready.

I got ready on my own, dressing in the clothing Yona prepared for me. I never allowed the servants to dress me due to the tattoos that covered my body. If I had to, then I made sure that I completed the under layer on my own before allowing them to dress me. I silently pulled on the final layer before leaving my room. I released a small surprised sound when I saw Min-Soo waiting for me.

"M-Min-Soo...You surprised me." I said placing my hand on my chest.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you before the party." Min-Soo said scratching his cheek.

"It's fine." I gave him a small smile, one he returned. "I'm happy...That I get to see you before I deal with everyone trying to convince me to sing or dance today." I said moving closer.

"Happy birthday, Hime-sama." Min-Soo said giving me a small smile.

"Thank you, Min-Soo. However, why are you here now?"

"I thought...You'd want to see what I got for you...It's not something expensive like what a normal princess would have, but..." Min-Soo's getting embarrassed, how cute. "Well...I thought you might like it."

"Whatever it is, I love it already." Min-Soo looked embarrassed as he showed me what he got. It's a jewelry box with three drawers. It's simple in design with a lovely flower pattern painted on it. "It's beautiful. Let's bring it inside before the party then."

"It has a secret compartment so..."

"A secret compartment?" Min-Soo placed it down on the table and I opened the three small drawers, but I'm not too sure how. "How?"

"I've written the instructions here." Min-Soo placed the paper in my hands and I nodded my head. "We should get going. You can open it later tonight."

"Alright then."

I stared up at Min-Soo and he stared at down at me for a few seconds before kissing me on the lips. It was an innocent kiss, but it didn't fail to make my heart skip a beat. I left with Min-Soo, who quickly moved to walk behind me as an escort rather than someone I see as my equal. I joined the party and I greeted the guests one by one. I chatted with my father at some point, but I was soon swept up into the crowd of admirers I gained since my first performance. I didn't even have a chance to speak with Yona or my father due to them, not to mention them pestering me to preform today.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that today, perhaps another day?" I asked smiling.

"Kana-hime-sama, just one dance?"

"Or just one song?"

"Your singing and dancing is absolutely beautiful!"

"I thank you for your kind words." I simply smiled. "However, I cannot since I have not perfected any songs or dances lately. I refuse to perform in front of an audience unless I'm satisfied with my own performance. Please excuse me, I wish to speak to my dear cousin now."

"O-Oh, of course."

"Thank you. Soo-Won!" Soo-Won turned around, clearly surprised to see me. I quickly grabbed his elbow and I began dragging him away. "Please, don't leave my side right now. These people refuse to take no for an answer."

"What?"

"Soo-Won, as your precious cousin. Do. Not. Let. Those. People. Near. Me." I stared at him with a slight frown on my face. "I don't want to preform today, yet these people won't take no as my answer! That's why you are protecting me until I can make my escape!"

"Sure thing, it seems interesting."

"Soo-Won, this isn't a game you know. Now, do me a favor and keep them away."

I stuck around Soo-Won for the end part of the party before switching him out before leaving when no one was around. I began my walk to my room, feeling ten times more exhausted than usual. _Now I wished I hadn't preformed in front of so many people._ I thought tugging the expensive hairpins out of my hair. I reached up, tugging at my unusually curled locks. I guess it's stuck like this until I brush it out.

"I'm so tired..." I muttered changing into my normal clothing.

I spent a bit of time holed up in the library, finally enjoying some peace and quiet until it got late. I began to return to my room when I heard someone approaching me from behind. I was about to turn around to ask who it was, when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. I briefly recall falling and then the sound of someone speaking before I had passed out. I wasn't too sure who it was, but their voice was so familiar.

X-X-X-X

"Hma..."

"Kana-hime-sama? Kana-hime-sama!"

"W...ho...?" I opened my eyes, but my vision is so blurry right now. "...W-What...?"

"Kana-hime-sama! How are you feeling? Did you see who attacked you?!"

"I don't...What?" I began to sat up, but I only fell over. Someone, no two people, assisted me. "W...What is...what is going on?"

"Kana-hime, you don't remember?"

"I don't..." I held my head as everyone continued to speak. "...Please...Just tell me what's going on..."

I listened to the doctor tell me what I had occurred when I was attacked. Apparently I was found in the gardens with no injuries, but I had been tied up. Yona and Hak had gone missing and my father had died...along with Min-Soo. I was in shock, not only due to the disappearance of my precious sibling and friend...but at the death of my lover and father. I had withdrawn myself from the world, my thoughts only circulating around those four.

"Dead...Dead...It can't be...No...No...Y-Yona...H-Hak...gone...?" I muttered my vision blurring once again.

Tears began to stream down my cheeks and I covered my eyes with my hands. I began wailing to the top of my lungs, unable to take the pain that came with this horrible news. I didn't want to accept it, I couldn't accept it! The servants did their best to calm me down and I only pushed them away, not wanting them to touch me.

"Kana-hime!"

"...!" I looked up sharply and I saw Soo-Won. I quickly got out of the bed and I ran to him. I grabbed his arms, my eyes wide and filled with tears. "Soo-Won! P-Please! T-Tell me it's a joke! Please tell me it didn't...Please tell me that Chichiue and Min-Soo aren't dead...! That Yona and Hak are gone!"

"I'm sorry, Kana-hime..." Soo-Won pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry..."

"N-...No...! No...NOOOOO!" I hit his chest, anger overtaking me. "I refuse to believe you! The-They...Why...? Everything...Everything was fine yesterday..."

I continued to shout at Soo-Won, who only stood there. He took all my insults, all my shouting, even the weak punches I threw at him. I fell to my knees, covering my face with my hands as I continued to cry. When I lost the energy to cry or move, Soo-Won carried me back to the bed and he left me in the care of the servants after reassuring me that he'll see me later on.

X-X-X-X

I silently ran my thumb across Min-Soo's cold pale cheek. He had been cleaned and dressed, ready to be cremated. I wanted to confirm it with my own eyes, but...to think he really had died. I had already saw my father's corpse and I spent most of my time contemplating why this was happening. Now that my eyes lay on Min-Soo's dead body, I can't think. Tears I thought had dried up began to form once again and I rubbed at my eyes, trying not to cry now of all times.

"Why...Why is this happening to me...?" I questioned silently.

Birthdays are supposed to be happy days, but...the birthday I shared with my sister is only filled with misery. Not only did I lose my family...I lost my lover as well. My father, though called a coward...he's the kindest man around. He's also not a coward no matter what others say...after all, a coward would have run from his duties. My father always did his best as our ruler. Yona, my sweet little sister...Although our father had spoiled her, she is so innocent. I'm sure...that she's in shock as well...maybe in a worse condition compared to me.

"...I'm sorry, Min-Soo." I kissed his forehead before placing something into his hands, the other half of a gift I found in the hidden compartment. "I love you, farewell..." I whispered before moving away.

I left the room and I began my search for Soo-Won. I can't continue to grieve when the castle is in a state of chaos. As a princess, I have to reassure the hearts of my people...even at the sake of my own emotions. The simple silver ring on my left ring finger shined in the sunset light that hit it. First things first, I had to find Soo-Won and we have to deal with this problem. This country needs a ruler and...only a man can rule after all.

"Soo-Won, I wish to speak to you." I said finding him immediately.

"K-Kana-hime!" Soo-Won quickly ran to my side. "Are you sure you should be up and about already? Y-"

"Soo-Won, stop." I pushed his hands away and I stared him in the eyes. "I'm here to talk to you about the future of our country."

"Kana-hime...?"

"Soo-Won, I cannot protect this kingdom on my own now that my father is gone. I wish to find my sister, that's why...Please." I bowed my head to my cousin. "...Please, I beg of you...Protect this kingdom while I search for her..."

"I can't let you do that, Kana-hime." Soo-Won placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. "I've sent out people to find her. That's why, please remain here and give me your support."

"...Understood." I straightened my back and I stared my cousin in the eyes. "For the sake of this country. I, Kana of the Kouka Kingdom, shall give you my full support so that you can become the next king. We need a ruler more than anything right now and you are the best choice."

"Thank you, Kana-hime."

"Don't thank me yet. Once Yona returns...well, I hope the two of you marry properly so you can officially become our king. Until her return, I must do my best to reassure my people." I turned and I gave Soo-Won a slight smile. "So, let's do our best."

"Y...Yes, let's do our best." Soo-Won returned my smile, but his was shaken. "Let's do our best, for the Kouka Empire."

I stared at Soo-Won for a few seconds and I saw something strange in his eyes. Guilt? No...that can't be. After all, we're family. There's no way he would do something that would make Yona or myself sad. Soo-Won...he's always been such a good boy, it'd be impossible for him to cause heartache for his own loved ones. I left Soo-Won so I could make preparations. I heard that the other generals would be arriving, with Mundok replacing Hak due to my friend being missing. I need to prepare myself, to ensure the peace of my country. I'm a princess after all...even if I'm barely able to hold on to what had just occurred.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 7 Ends

It's been a while since I've last worked on this, but I am satisfied with this chapter. I didn't want Min-Soo to die, but...well, I didn't want to have both princesses on the run so I decided to have an unknown culprit knock Kana out and tie her up so she remains out of the way. So, Kana shall remain by Soo-Won's side while unaware of what he had done due to being unconscious when Yona witnessed their father's death. Since Kana wasn't around to change anything, Min-Soo still dies...still sad. Okay, so I have nothing else to add at this point so that's it for today! Until next time my dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	8. Chapter 8

X-X-X-X

Chapter 8

X-X-X-X

I was slowly growing annoyed with these grown men arguing like children. Not only that, the Fire Tribe's leader is accusing my dear friend and the Wind Tribe of treason and the reason behind the death of my father. Soo-Won is late, and it's beginning to annoy me. I snapped my fan shut, creating a loud snap. The sound had surprised the men, causing them to look at me.

"Even though I, the first born princess is here...to think you would pointlessly argue about the loyalty of H-General Hak and the Wind Tribe. No one knows what had occurred three days ago when Chichiue had been murdered. General Hak and my sister are currently missing, but there are people searching for them. I had placed my trust in my cousin, Soo-Won, to find them." I stated slapping my fan into my open palm.

"That's correct." I glanced at Soo-Won who finally arrived. This...He's late! "So please inform the castle if you happen to find them. By no means are you to harm them or mention this to anyone outside." Soo-Won said standing beside my seated form.

"However..."

"General Geun-Tae, please understand. Such a matter will only breed confusion and panic within the kingdom. I do not wish for there to be conflict within the country among our five tribes." I silently wrung out my fan underneath the table, hiding my nervousness. "We must also be weary of our enemies of the north and south."

"It's as Kana-hime said. At the moment, we must gather our strength and we must ensure the Kouka Kingdom is strong so other countries will not think to invade us."

"Indeed." I glanced at the leader of the Water Tribe. "Il-heika had given away territory and presented offerings to other countries to avoid conflict."

"The power of the Kouka Kingdom has also been declining." Geun-Tae is correct, the country has been getting weaker due to my father's desire to avoid war. However, it doesn't mean his ideal is wrong...he just went about it wrong. "We cannot afford to fight one another."

"Then there is the matter of a new king. Kana-hime, as the first born princess. It is best for-"

"General Soo-Jin, I have already decided what shall be done." I stared at the man with narrowed eyes, tightening my grip on my fan. "I shall not marry hastily to give the throne to just anyone so...until my sister has been safely retrieved...I shall not marry."

"Kana-hime, you are the princess! You must marry so that a king can be decided."

"A king there shall be, General Soo-Jin! I made my choice as quickly as possible. Lord Soo-Won, I have chosen him as king. As soon as my sister returns home safely, he shall wed one of us and become our king officially. Lord Soo-Won shares the same royal blood as myself and he has my full trust. I cannot and I shall not blindly give the throne to someone I have yet to meet. An arranged marriage is also out of the question due to the current state of events." I snapped my fan open, hiding the frown that graced my face. "General Soo-Jin, are there any objections?"

"None, Kana-hime." The man bowed his head. "If it is Lord Soo-Won who will become king, then I have no objections."

"And the rest of you?" I stared at the leaders of the Water Tribe and Earth Tribe. "What is it you think?"

"I have no problems if it is Lord Soo-Won."

"We have no objections."

"...Mundok-sama." I stared at the elderly man, the one I thought of as a grandfather. "What is your decision?"

"I'm sorry, Kana-hime, but I am merely an old man. It's best if I return home."

"Mundok-sama, please." The man stopped and I silently shut my fan, placing it down in front of me on the table. "General Hak is missing and you were general before him, your word is as good as his. Will you or will you not support Lord Soo-Won?"

"If he were to wed Yona-hime and formally became king, I would be more than willing to present him with a gift."

"..." I glanced at Soo-Won and I saw his eyes turn to the ground, obviously dishearten by the older man's decision to not support him. "Soo-Won..."

"Besides." I glanced at Mundok's back. "Hak wouldn't have left the castle without a reason. I cannot approve of Soo-Won's ascension to the throne, even for you, Kana-hime."

"Three days from now, the coronation ceremony shall be held." I looked at Soo-Won before turning my gaze back to Mundok. "If I do not receive the approval of the Wind Tribe, we cannot go through with it. I believe that without a doubt that you shall attend three days from now, Mundok-sama. For this is the sake of Fuuga's people."

Fuuga, the capital of the Wind Tribe. A threat, I know, but...sacrifice one for hundreds. Sacrifice hundreds for thousands. Sacrifice the happiness of one for the sake of a country. He is conflicted, I know, but...It's necessary...for the sake of my people. I shall close my heart and I shall use Mundok's own feelings against him.

"Mundok-sama, please keep this in mind. If we are without a king and our enemy knows of this...what do you believe will become of me?" Mundok was quick to turn around, staring at me with his one good eye "Without a king, we are weak...separated. If the enemy learns of this, they will attack. If they were to attack and our people begin to question why this is happening...I shall gladly allow myself to become the sacrifice to appease our enemy." I stated with a sad smile.

"Kana-hime, what you-"

"Sacrifice one for hundreds! Sacrifice hundreds for the sake of thousands! If I can ensure that my country's people are alive and well, I shall gladly allow my head to fall!" I stared at Mundok with narrowed eyes, ignoring the stunned silence that filled the room. "Although Il-heika is dead and Yona-hime is missing...I must not let that blind me completely. We need a king as fast as possible, to change what needs to be changed before it's too late...Do not answer now, Mundok-sama. Please, return in three days with your answer."

"Is this what you truly wish for, Kana-hime?"

"What is the weight of my desires against the weight of my people? Mundok-sama, for myself...I believe it is necessary for me to put my duty as a princess before the duty to my heart. Even if I wish for this to be a nightmare, this is reality. I will not let myself be blinded by my own emotions when I must put the feelings of my people before me."

"...I shall return in three days then, Kana-hime. However, please know...that I have thought of yourself, Yona-hime, and Lord Soo-Won as my own grandchildren."

I shut my eyes, listening to the door open before slamming shut. I reopened them seconds later and I slowly stood up. Han Joo-Doh, general of the Sky Tribe, assisted me in standing. I silently thanked him before giving the other generals a deep bow. It's unnecessary for me to remain here, the meeting is over.

"Thank you for taking time to come here. Please, excuse me. I shall be leaving first." I said before taking my leave.

Joo-Doh walked behind me in silence, acting as my escort. I didn't even make it halfway to my room when I collapsed, holding a hand against my mouth as I leaned against the wall. I think I'm going to be sick...This kind of thing...even though I didn't want to say it...I had to. I had to. This is for the sake of my people. Sacrifice one, save hundreds. Sacrifice hundreds, save thousands. One princess to protect a country.

"Hime-sama, you cannot remain here. It'd be best if you return to your room as quickly as possible." Joo-Doh said hiding my prone form from prying eyes.

"Y-Yes...My apologizes...Please, lend me an arm...I do not think I can walk on my own..." I said trying to keep it in.

"Of course."

I was brought to my room and I silently thanked Joo-Doh for escorting me here. I shut the door to my room and I silently sat down at the small table in the corner of the room. I still felt sick, but...it was better compared to before. I silently turned my gaze to the open window and I stood up. I shut it without saying anything before returning to my seated position. I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone or anything right now.

"...Am I making the correct choice...?" I questioned opening the secret compartment in the jewelry box.

I picked up the ring inside and I held it to my chest. I can't wear it freely so it remains hidden here. My half of the rings, the other buried with Min-Soo. I heard a knock on the door and I felt like ignoring it...until it continued. I released a small sigh before placing the ring back into its hiding spot before moving to face the door.

"Enter." I said sitting up straight.

"Hime-sama, how are you feeling?"

"Sensei? What are you doing here, I didn't..."

"General Joo-Doh insisted I come here to check on you."

"I see..." I suppose a small checkup wouldn't hurt. "Alright then."

"That's great. Let's start with your pulse."

X-X-X-X

"Kana-hime, the preparations are almost completed." Soo-Won said as we stood side by side.

"...I only hope my words had affected Mundok-sama enough..." I stared at the ground, the guilt eating me up. "...I didn't want to say such things, but...I only hope he shall agree." I said clutching my dress.

"I'm sure he will." Soo-Won said smiling down at me.

"...Soo-Won, I chose you as king not because you are my cousin, but because I know you will do whatever you can to protect this country. I have spent enough time with you to know that you are intelligent and strong, but you hide behind the mask of a cheerful fool."

"Kana-hime, you're so mean..."

"I'm not in the mood to smile or laugh, Soo-Won." I heard someone approach and I knew who it is without looking. He's the only one with enough guts to even interrupt a conversation between myself and Soo-Won. "What is it you need, Kye-Sook?"

"My apologizes, Hime-sama. However, the son of the Fire Tribe general, Master Tae-Jun, wishes to speak to yourself and Lord Soo-Won."

"I see...Let's see what it is he has to say then."

I walked past the man and I gave him a stare, something about him puts me on edge...however, I must discard the thought. He is Soo-Won's advisor. Soo-Won walked slightly behind me and I shot him a stare. I only received a nervous smile as a result and I released a small sigh. Even though he's to be king tomorrow, he still treats me as if I'm above him.

"Oh my, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting! Master Tae-Jun, what brought you here today?" Soo-Won asked in his usual happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Soo-Won, something's wrong..." I said noticing the look of defeat and...guilt that emanated from the man. "Why have you come here today, Master Tae-Jun?" I questioned as Soo-Won silently moved between myself and Tae-Jun.

"I...must apologize for coming a day before your important coronation ceremony and for interrupting whatever you were doing...however...I came here today because...There was something I must give to you at all costs..." Tae-Jun showed us a bundle of red hair, carefully wrapped in cloth. "I...wish to inform you that...Yona-hime...has died." Tae-Jun said lowering his head.

"...No..." I silently covered my mouth with my fingers. "No..."

I heard Tae-Jun talk about what had occurred. He had chased Yona and Hak into the valley between the Fire Tribe and Wind Tribe...and that the two had plummeted to their death. I swallowed hard, my sister...dead. First it had been my father...then it had been my lover...and now...I have lost my sister and best friend. It hasn't even been a week...but I have lost almost everything I've loved. I...Now I only have Soo-Won by my side. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I allowed Soo-Won to lead me away, ignoring Tae-Jun's cries that we should punish him for what he had done.

"...Am I cursed...to be alone?" I questioned covering my face with my sleeves.

"It'll be alright...Kana-hime..." Soo-Won said giving my shoulder a slight squeeze.

"First it had been Chichiue and Min-Soo...now it is Hak and Yona..." Father, lover, friend, and sister...gone in an instant. "Why...?" I questioned as the tears refused to stop.

Soo-Won only remained by my side as I cried. I buried my face in his chest, trying to suppress the wails that left my mouth. Basil...even at a time like this...is nowhere to be found. Even when I wanted to talk to him...I couldn't enter that dream world. Basil...he's like a brother to me, but...he's not here to help me. All I have left is Soo-Won.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 8 Ends

Kana understands her duty as a princess is always more important than whatever it is she wants. She is a princess, someone who stands above the people and must act as a pillar of support for them. She knows that she cannot rule the country that is why she sided with Soo-Won and why she will often listen to whatever it is he suggests while also adding in her thoughts of the subject. Her attitude toward Mundok wasn't the attitude of 'Kana' who wants nothing more than to run away, but the attitude of 'Kana-hime' who understands what must be done. She understands that the weight of one princess' desire for love or desire to run away is much lower than the lives of the people of Kouka. Well, that's it for today so until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	9. Chapter 9

X-X-X-X

Chapter 9

X-X-X-X

I silently remained behind Soo-Won as the coronation took place. The world around me was simply ignored and I remained silent even when Soo-Won declared his intent to the people upon Mundok's questioning. I turned my gaze to the people and a small smile graced my face when they cheered for Soo-Won...no...our king.

"Kana-hime, let us go." Soo-Won whispered to me.

"Of course, Soo-Won...no...Heika." I said bowing my head to him slightly.

"There's no need for that, Kana-hime." Soo-Won whispered giving me a small sad smile.

"I am a princess, but you are now king. Your position is now higher than my own, so it's natural for me to treat you with respect." I said raising my head.

Soo-Won only smiled and gently grabbed my hand. He led me away as the people continued to cheer. This public display...I suppose it's alright. After all, there will come a time when the people to urge Soo-Won to marry me. Yona...please forgive your sister. I shall soon take away the one you love. Min-Soo, please forgive me as well...for I was unable to say farewell before our relationship ended.

"This party is becoming a pain in the neck." I whispered to Soo-Won as people began to crowd us.

"Now, now, you shouldn't say that, Kana-hime." Soo-Won whispered to me.

"...Yes, you're right. I'm sorry, I'm just...not in the mood to speak to anyone..." I said moving a bit closer to him.

"That's right, Kana-hime! Since our new king has been crowned, why not sing for him?"

"This is a joyous occasion after all!"

"...I..."

"I'm afraid that the princess hasn't been well. It's not good to push her."

"No, I can do that." Soo-Won glanced at me and I only gave him a small smile. "It is your coronation party, Heika. While I may not dance tonight, I can still sing. Will you accept the song I wish to sing?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Thank you, Heika."

Soo-Won was smiling at me and I gave him a small nod of my head. Upon hearing I would be singing, people were quick to give me room and Soo-Won was redirected to a nearby chair to watch. While having everyone's attention was quite embarrassing...today is a joyous occasion for them, I must do my best to appear cheerful as well.

" _And so my loved ones fall into a deep slumber. As the ashes of the flames begin to spread out. One by one, then by two. They begin to grow and give form to precious memories._ "

"As usual...such a beautiful voice."

" _One thousand dreams, take flight above our world. Dreaming...precious dreams. Even as night descends, I shall not shut my eyes. For many lights have remained and I must continue to protect them. Even as the days turn into millions of years. All those prayers return to earth, as many falling stars._ "

"Kana-hime..."

" _I will not stop praying for their safety._ " I stared at Soo-Won and I turned my gaze away as I stared at the ceiling. " _So please protect my loved ones. Hands connect and a final kiss is shared._ "

I shut my mouth and I gave a small bow to my audience. It only took seconds for them to begin clapping and cheering for my performance. The song...I changed most of the words, but...I think it suits today. My loved ones have fallen into an eternal slumber. Memories of happier days resurfaced upon remembering them. They died and went up to a better place. I mustn't shut my eyes for I still have many others to protect. Even if years go by, I shall not forget them. I pray that they are happy in the next life. I wished...I could have spent more time with them.

X-X-X-X

 _ **This dream...Where am I?**_ **I thought looking about. I felt someone place their hands on my shoulders and I didn't bother to turn around to know it was him. Now he shows up?**

" **Why have you appeared now...when everything has already ended? Where were you when I needed you when my lover and father had died? Where were you when I had been told my sister and friend had died?" I questioned not looking at Basil.**

" **I've been looking after her." Basil answered as I stared ahead.**

" **Who?" I asked turning my gaze to the dirt ground.**

 **"Yona-hime."**

" **Yona?!" I quickly turned around to face Basil only to be met with nothing. "B-Basil? W-Where did you go?"**

 **"Don't worry about that now. She's alive."**

 **"Y-You're lying! Tae-Jun said she had fallen to her death!"**

 **"She is alive. I made sure of it for you."**

 **"Wh-What did you...do?"**

 **"Someone like me, it'd be simple for me to give up everything so you can survive as my successor. What little power I have left…I gave myself a proper vessel."**

" **B-Basil...?"**

 **I staggered back and I watched as flames appeared and a large flaming bird appeared before me. I fell to my knees and I stared at the bird...no...this is...a phoenix. The undying bird of flames. The flames were transferred to me and I stared down at my hands, a flaming red aura surrounding me.**

" **T-This is..."**

" **As I said, I gave up everything so you can become my successor." I looked up again at the bird who slowly transformed into a hawk. "You shall never truly die. How you use your power from now on is up to you. This is my final life...the last life I shall remember."**

" **B-Basil..."**

 **"Basil is not the name you should be saying, you should be remembering it soon...our original name."**

 **"Original...name...?"**

 **I stared at the hawk with wide eyes when memories began to flash through my brain. Memories of men, women, children...memories of wars...memories of many places...so many memories and...memories of the beginning. I...so...all this time...I was merely someone he choose to become the next phoenix. A being that shall not die...no...that's not correct. Our physical bodies die, but memories are engraved directly into our souls as we trade various vessels between years...places...even worlds.**

" **...Will you return to me...?" I questioned pulling the hawk into a hug.**

 **"No, I shall watch over Yona for you. Through me, you can watch over her. However, this must be kept a secret." Basil said as I pulled away.**

 **"I know...because you...were the phoenix that stood beside Hiryuu-heika in the legends along with the four dragons."**

" **I am no longer that being."**

" **Please take care of her for me. Ba-no...I need to say your real name...Suzaku-sama."**

" **What are you saying, you are now Suzaku."**

 **"I suppose so, but you are the previous Suzaku. It's only natural for me to call you Suzaku until your soul forgets."**

" **Do as you like then."**

" **...Farewell."**

" **No, not farewell." I gave Ba-Suzaku a confused look. "You should say, let's meet again. I am sure we will meet again, so do not make that face."**

 **"You're right. I shall see you later on."**

" **Take care then, Kana-hime."**

" **I will."**

 **I watched B-Suzaku fly off and I stood up. I shut my eyes and my heart grew stronger. If Yona is indeed alive...then she must know what had truly occurred that night. However, if she cannot return...then it was caused by someone within the palace. I can't tell anyone, I must investigate everything on my own in secret.**

X-X-X-X

"Soo-Won, may I speak to you." I said approaching him.

"What is it, Kana-hime?" Soo-Won asked with his usual smile.

"I wish to take up a weapon." I said staring up at him.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Soo-Won asked trying to play ignorant.

"I want to take up a weapon. I need to know how to fight."

"It's unnecessary. You are to remain in the castle."

"I refuse. If you are to go into the battlefield, then I wish to join you."

"You cannot, it's too dangerous."

"Soo-Won, you're being unreasonable."

"Kana-hime, you are being unreasonable." Soo-Won ruffled his bangs, looking quite exhausted. "You are-"

"I refuse to be an ornament or to remain here to merely be looked upon. I already know that many see me nothing more as a princess with a beautiful voice." Soo-Won stared down at me with wide eyes, clearly surprised. "I am learning to become a doctor. Such a being is useful on the battlefield. If you're so worried, then just keep me by your side. Then I don't have to worry about losing you as well."

"...Kana-hime, were you always this difficult?"

"Hak already knew this. Why do you think he gives in to all my requests?"

"Well, that's true..."

"I don't care about what kind of weapon, I wish to learn to fight so I can ensure your safety."

"Is that what you want, Kana-hime?" Soo-Won lifted my chin up and I suddenly felt afraid...he's make such a cold face right now. "To stand beside me, even if I am not the person you believe?"

"..." I blinked once, twice, before nodding my head. "Soo-Won...is the only one within my reach I can protect. I cannot stand beside you right now...so please...let me learn so I can."

"...Fine."

"Thank you, Soo-Won."

"As I thought, you're really someone difficult." Soo-Won released my chin and he sighed. "How does Hak do it?"

"He lets me do as I please while asking for something in return."

"Will you marry me then?"

"..." Yona is alive, so...no...she has a reason for running and she is believed to be dead. "I'll think about it. Ask me again when our country stands strong."

"Alright then."

"When can I start learning?"

"Eh?"

"Rather, who will be teaching me how to fight?"

"Well, I suppose if you're fine with me."

"Nope. You have a lot of work to do. Don't slack off."

"Ah, I was caught."

"Don't joke about that."

"Why don't you go ask General Joo-Doh?"

"Alright then. Please excuse me."

"Good luck, Kana-hime."

X-X-X-X

"No way." Joo-Doh said staring down at me.

"Teach me." I said staring up at him.

"Hime-sama, your-"

"Soo-Won has approved. Also...I refuse to lose Soo-Won as well. I don't care about what kind of weapon it is, so please teach me!"

"You have no reason to fight. Let us protect you."

"No way."

"You've always been difficult, haven't you?"

"Of course. When I want something, I do whatever I can to achieve my goals. This country doesn't need a useless princess right now. If it helps, I shall take up a weapon and join my men on the battlefield. If they are wounded, then I can at least ease the pain until they can properly be treated."

"My training is quite strict."

"It's fine."

"Alright, but you must promise to listen to everything I say."

"Yes!"

"..." Joo-Doh placed a hand on my head. "You've been through so much, but you're still pushing forward on your own. Depend on us more."

"I'll do so when the time is right."

"...Do you seriously know what you're getting yourself into?"

"I know."

"Follow me. We have to decide on what you will be learning."

As Suzaku, I remember everything from my predecessor's previous lives. I know what war is like...the memories of dying fighting for what you believe in. He's been through a lot...no wonder he wished to pass on and forget. However, at the moment, I must become stronger so that I can protect what I can now.

"Choose what you like to learn." Joo-Doh said showing me to the armory.

"I can choose?" I questioned looking at him.

"You would learn best choosing a weapon you are most interested in." Joo-Doh said standing by the door.

I know many styles, but I have no actual experiences in wielding a weapon unlike my predecessor. What kind of style of fighting would suit me best? Large weapons are out of the question due to my petite figure. Something small would work best or something that can be used at a range. I also need something that can be carried about without attracting too much attention.

"Swords and spears cannot be used...it would attract too much attention from nosy people...Something smaller and more concealable..." I said testing several small blades.

"Have you decided?" Joo-Doh asked gaining my attention.

"...Yes." I answered picking up a throwing knife.

I turned around and I threw it at the doorway, hitting the frame. Joo-Doh stared at me in surprise and I stared at the knife with blank eyes. Suzaku had been skilled in various weapons, including weapons that can be thrown. Suzaku's knowledge of the subject is quite vast and it's something I can learn quickly. I know the theory behind it and how he had done it so all I had to do was mimic him. Sadly, my physical strength wasn't like his so I can't throw very far, the same could be said about my control.

"Throwing knives can be concealed and they are light. This is what I choose to learn." I stated looking at Joo-Doh.

"I'll make preparations now." Joo-Doh said nodding his head.

"Thank you." I said giving him a small smile.

"Don't thank me yet."

"Of course. Your training is difficult, isn't it? I'll do my best then."

"Hime-sama, sometimes I wish you weren't so stubborn."

"It runs in the family." I jumped remembering something important. "Oh no! I completely forgot about my afternoon lessons in the infirmary! Please excuse me, I shall be leaving first!"

I quickly ran off, hoping I wouldn't get scolded for being late. Today, I was supposed to be learning how to stitch someone's injuries and I was told to be there early to learn how to disinfect my tools before my actual lesson. It might seem gruesome, but it's necessary. After all, it's something that can save lives when a patient cannot be moved and a doctor is not nearby.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 9 Ends

The song Kana sang is the Tsunaida Te ni Kiss wo, the song Allen plays in Man. Then there is Basil who is actually a phoenix. I wonder if anyone realized this, if not, then I hope you were all surprised~! Kana and Basil are two different people, that's why Basil was so insistent that she grew up living the life she wants without him influencing her too much. He will remember everything until he dies and his memories are completely wiped clean once dead while Kana shall take his place in the cycle of dying and being reborn. Kana gained all the knowledge he obtained throughout the many lives he lived. How she uses this power is completely up to her, but there will be quite a few surprises for the future~! The title Songbird for the Dragon actually refers to Basil/Suzaku who stood beside Hiryuu in the past. Now it refers to Kana who is his successor and Yona who is Hiryuu's reincarnation. Well, that's all I have to say today so that's it for today my dearies~! Until next time! Bye-bye~!


	10. Chapter 10

X-X-X-X

Chapter 10

X-X-X-X

"Again, you must be able to hit your target no matter your position!" Joo-Doh said swinging a wooden staff at me.

"You're scary right now!" I cried running away.

"Don't run away!"

"It's a strategic retreat!"

"Hime-sama!"

I ran away from Joo-Doh as I held a dagger in my hand. Joo-Doh was acting as an attacker while I had to hit various targets littered around the area. I threw it at a target when I passed by, still dodging Joo-Doh's swings. This man...You would think he would go easy on the princess, but he's surprising strict with me.

"Tired...!" I tried to regain my breath as I sat on the ground. "I'm so tired...!" I cried sweating quite a bit.

"Why do you continue to run, why not fight me?" Joo-Doh asked leaning the wooden staff against his shoulder.

"But...you're scary..."

"It's scarier if it was a true fight."

"Well, if my opponent is stronger than me...It's only normal for me to run away." I released a small sigh. "Also, I wish to avoid aiming at a person until I'm skilled enough. One mistake can cost someone their life."

"I'm not so weak."

"Yes, but it's still a risk. Also, I think this is more useful! If I can run away from the enemy that is attacking me, then I can at least hold out until someone can help!"

"Let's continue then."

"Eh?"

"Don't you wish to be stronger? Now stand up and let's continue today's training."

"You're a demon!"

"Hime-sama, this is what you want. Isn't it?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Then you shouldn't complain when I have other things to attend to."

"Yes, I'm sorry." For some reason, I can't go against this man. He's scary! "Please teach me."

"Good, now let's continue."

"Y...Yes."

I dropped my head in defeat. No wonder Soo-Won told me to ask this man. He's relentless when it comes to training someone. I stood up and I glanced down at myself. Now that I think about it...I don't feel any pain despite him attacking me. I looked at myself to see I wasn't bruised anywhere and the only dirty thing on my clothing is dirt due to me falling down on occasion. I see, so he hasn't been taking me seriously at all. I don't have to worry about getting hurt at all...however, this has to end soon or this training will be for naught.

X-X-X-X

"How are you doing, Kana-hime?" Soo-Won asked as I sipped my tea.

"I have been well. However..." I slammed the cup down onto the table, but that didn't faze him. "You're quite cruel telling me to ask General Joo-Doh." I stated wanting to pull on his cheek.

"Is that so~! I thought you'd want someone strong to teach you." Soo-Won said smiling.

"What is this cheeky smile?" I questioned tugging at his cheeks.

"Wah!"

"Really..." I released his face and I rested my chin in my palm. "Let's return to business then."

"Of course, Kana-hime."

Soo-Won and I chatted about the current affairs of the kingdom. Soo-Won, although he attempted to keep it a secret...it wasn't difficult for me to obtain actual information about what is going on in our country. I even divulged in the fact I can charm various animals, but mainly birds. It is due to the fact that a certain war had been fought with birds being used as messengers. When I told Soo-Won I wished to train birds as messengers, he actually agreed to my request very easily.

"About the birds we should use, what do you suggest, Kana-hime?" Soo-Won asked smiling at me.

"For more important messages, we should be using hawks or eagles. Anything less can use pigeons or doves. I can personally train these birds and I can train them to accept certain people as their caretakers. We should build an area to house them and breed them." I answered pouring more tea.

"What if we are in battle?"

"That's why we should build various posts." I produced a map of the Kouka Kingdom with various marks all over. "These are all villages that I have chosen as posts. With pigeons and doves, they can go only a certain distance. If you are on the frontlines, we simply send the message to the closest post. When the message arrives we simply have men located there deliver the message in person."

"...This method will take a lot of money and time to complete."

"That is why you should test the method now before deciding if you wish to use it or not."

"You've thought about this quite a bit, haven't you?"

"Of course I have."

"Alright then. You have two months to prove to me that your messenger birds can be used."

"Of course!"

I really want to protect my kingdom...so...it's necessary for me to do whatever I can. I know it's stupid of me to introduce methods of another world, but it's necessary...to ensure my kingdom can grow strong. I continued my chat with Soo-Won about several other matters until it had gotten dark. I silently stood up, dusting off my skirt.

"That is all. I shall return to my room now." I said giving him a slight bow.

"Why not join me for dinner?" Soo-Won asked smiling at me.

"I-I couldn't possibly do that! A-Also, it's a bit improper for an unmarried man and woman to spend too much time together. I should leave as soon as possible." I said waving my hand to dismiss the idea.

"Then why not marry me, Kana-hime?" Soo-Won asked still smiling.

"I feel as if you are teasing me, Soo-Won." I released a small sigh. "You have been crowned king only recently, also...right now...my heart is in pieces and I have no desire to think about such a thing..." I said thinking about Min-Soo.

"You were in love with him, weren't you?"

"I'm...sorry? I don't understand..."

"Hak, you were in love with him." Soo-Won looked at me with a sad smile. "You two were inseparable. I didn't believe it when Yona-hime said that she had been engaged to Hak. After all, it is you who was closest to him. This is also the reason why you refuse to marry me."

"No, I'm not in love with Hak. The one I loved...he is far kinder than Hak and he still has my heart." I turned my gaze to the sky and I tried not to cry. "He's gone and...I'm still not over him. That's why I don't want to marry yet."

"I'm sorry, Kana-hime..."

"It's fine. I know...that he didn't die a meaningless death." After all, Min-Soo wouldn't have died without a good reason. I bet he did it for the sake of Yona and/or Hak. "It doesn't change that my heart aches just thinking about it. I love him and my only regret...was that I continued to choose my duty as a princess over my own heart."

"You're strong, Kana-hime. Not just anyone would be willing to throw away so much for the sake of others."

"I don't have much left...so I want to protect what I can. Soo-Won, I'm not against the idea of marrying you...but Yona had always loved you and..." She's still alive so I don't want to betray her. "At this time, I don't think I'm ready to deal with matters of marriage or love right now. I wish to focus on improving the Kouka Kingdom."

"I understand. I hope you'll sleep well."

"You as well, Soo-Won."

I finally left and I couldn't understand the look of guilt that kept flashing in Soo-Won's eyes. Was it possible...that he is behind the death of father and Min-Soo...and also the reason why Yona and Hak had been chased out of the castle? I reached out to reenter the room, but I stopped myself. No, I shouldn't accuse Soo-Won of such things. Not until I get all the facts. If he is behind the reason why they died...then I'll deal with him after I'm sure my country can handle a changing of kings. Duty before the heart. Sacrifice one, save hundreds. Sacrifice a hundred to save a thousand. One princess for the sake of a country.

X-X-X-X

I continued to sing as more and more birds began to gather around me. Those watching were staring at me with wide eyes while Soo-Won looked as happy as usual. As I sang, I carefully collected the birds needed to breed. Once I finished singing, I let the birds fly off. Sadly, due to the sheer number of birds I attracted due to my singing...well, let's just say the servants will be dealing with the number of feathers left behind. The birds were taken to the newly built outpost located in the northern side of the castle.

"Remember, we can't let them out no matter what. They do not deem this location home so if we release them, they'll just return to where they came from. It's important that we give them good treatment so that they consider this location their new home. It'll be easier with me being here, but this method will not work in the other locations." I explained to the young men who would be in charge of the birds.

"A-Ano...Hime-sama...can I...is it alright for you to be doing this?"

"Of course it is, I'm the one who suggested this method of message delivery. We are undergoing a trial period of five months, that means that we must do our best to train these birds and their children. We want them to be able to carry a message at least 50 miles away to pass. Now, let's get moving! I have a lot to teach you!"

"Yes, Hime-sama!"

"Good luck, Kana-hime!"

"Heika, I thank you for your kind words...but please return to work." I gave Soo-Won a small frown. "If you do not, I will inform General Joo-Doh the next time I see you sneaking out."

"Waah! You're so mean!"

"I am not doing this to be mean. Please excuse me then."

"Take care then!"

I shook my head at Soo-Won's usual behavior. I led the young men that will be acting as my hands and feet for the main part of the training. As a princess, I cannot easily leave the castle without a large number of guards so it's necessary for me to train others to do this. Also, I wouldn't have to train new people over every little thing.

"Hime-sama, what exactly will we be feeding these birds?"

"A mixture of red millet, corn, whole peas, and seeds." I placed the bowl filled with their feed in the designated location. "It's important that we dispose of any extra feed by the end of the day or they'll get sick due from old feed."

"What do you mean? Isn't it all food to them?"

"It's dangerous for them. Feed that is left untouched for days will become filled with germs and may even grow mold. If the birds consume it, they will get sick and may even die and our efforts are wasted. It's important that we monitor how much they eat a day and adjust it accordingly so that they waste as little food as possible."

"I see, they will be carrying out important messages after all..."

"Their water should also be replaced each day. Fresh water and a balanced diet for them will be important. Also, we should prepare some sticks and such so that they can build nests and such when they wish to mate. When they're ready, we'll train them to return here. However, we should start the distance small to avoid losing them. When they are accustomed to those distances, increase it. Repeat this process several times until we reach the desired distance."

"How far are we aiming for?"

"This is only a trial so we must have a minimum of 50 miles. If we go about this right, we can make it 100 miles. For a bird, that distance can be accomplished in a day compared to horses."

"T-That's..."

"Hime-sama...to think..."

"Amazing..."

"Even if we were to use this method, we need them to learn about a second post which will also take time. If we can successfully get them to the 50 mile mark, we can even attempt to make two or three learn to travel between a secondary post to this location and vice versa. During that time, we'll train the other birds to try to reach the 100 mile."

"What will you do about the secondary posts? Who will care for the birds at those locations?"

"Among the ten of you, two shall remain here to train and care for the pigeons. The other eight will be paired up and be placed among the other four locations to do the same."

"Then we'll remain at these secondary locations and send messages back to the castle?"

"Isn't that just ineffective?"

"When you raise new birds at these secondary locations, they will not consider that location a second location, but home. So, what do you think will happen when we train these birds to go further away from the castle? To villages that are located even further from the castle? A secondary location will be home for new pigeons and those new pigeons can be trained to accept a different secondary location."

"I see!"

"So we continuously raise them in various locations."

"Then we will be able to get information spread quicker between north and south."

"We also can change which pigeon is to be used depending on the location."

"Ingenious..."

"This method will save a lot of time..."

"Hime-sama is indeed amazing..."

"Wait, how will we tell the birds apart?"

"It's simple." I pulled out a several strings, each colored differently. "Just tie a colored string to their ankles. For the castle, we will be tying red string to their ankles. We will also replace the strings every month. Don't ever tie it too tightly or the birds may try to peck at it. However, it might not work so you should familiarize yourself with each bird to notice the difference between them."

"Understood, Hime-sama!"

"For now, we'll let them get accustomed to their new home."

"Yes!"

"We'll do our best, Hime-sama!"

"Good. Now, let's begin how we will be caring for the pigeons."

So began a long day of showing what we shall be doing each day at specific times. Early in the morning at dawn, two people should bring the feed out and bring out fresh water. Later in the day, if the feed and water is gone then we will replace it. When night comes, we will dispose of the excess feed and water. During that time, they will clean up the area that is housing the birds. We'll do this method for the first few days until we can estimate how much feed and water is needed to avoid wasting our resources. During feeding times, someone will write out the number of feed that is given and will estimate how much was thrown out. After that, we'll adjust it until there is only a little amount of feed is being thrown out. And so, a hellish two weeks began.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 10 Ends

So Kana is indeed suspicious about Soo-Won. However, she will not do anything as the kingdom is in a very fragile situation right now and they need a king. She is only suspicious, but that doesn't mean she will distrust Soo-Won. That's why she told her ability with birds and why she continues to check in with him about projects she wishes to do. The messenger bird one was done because I read about messenger pigeons and I thought 'well, Kana can attract and decently control birds so if she wants to she can totally do this'. Well, at this moment, the point is until Kana really does find out the truth she will continue to trust Soo-Won, but will not fully give information she believes has no point in being told like how she is the new Suzaku or about how she has the knowledge of various worlds in her head. Well, that's it for today so until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	11. Chapter 11

X-X-X-X

Chapter 11

X-X-X-X

"Hime-sama, do you think the birds are ready to be trained?"

"Hm..." I silently took in the condition of the pigeons. "Yes, let's train them to open the trapdoors. It's important to train them each day for a week before changing what they learn. For this week, we'll train the pigeons to open the trap door. After that, we'll take them one mile out to train them to return home."

"Understood!"

"Once they get used to the one mile, we'll move it to five miles. Each week, we'll change the location from north, south, east, then west before moving on."

"Why don't we just train them in the direction we want them to?"

"It's to get them familiar with the location of their home."

"I see."

"When they succeed with the five mile mark, we'll move onto ten miles. If they end up lost, then we'll simply return them to the five mile mark."

"W-What do we do if they get lost?"

"That's right. These birds are also considered food..."

"What if someone shoots them down with an arrow?"

"It's fine, we'll tie some red ribbons around their ankles during training. We'll spread word that no one is allowed to shoot any pigeons with these red ribbons and if they happen to find a lost pigeon that they should return it to the castle."

"I see, you're incredibly smart."

"It's only common sense! Now, I expect you to spread word of this within a week."

"Yes, Hime-sama!"

"Also, stop shouting in here. You're frightening the birds."

"S-Sorry..."

"Apologizes."

"That reminds me." I glanced at the men and I gave them a sharp stare. "None of you have told anyone how to care for the pigeons, correct? If this method is indeed successful then we must not let our enemies gain knowledge of how we care for them."

"Of course we haven't spoken a word."

"Also..."

"Considering..."

"What is it?"

"Well...many make fun of us for taking care of birds all day long instead of acting as soldiers..."

"Hmph! Let them gossip like foolish women with nothing to do. When they realize how amazing our pigeons are, they will practically be begging you to forgive them for their harsh words!" I flipped my braid over my shoulder and I gave the men a cold smile. "If we succeed then these birds will save many lives and will win us many battles."

"Of course, Hime-sama!"

"You're amazing, Hime-sama!"

"Stop it with your useless flattery and get back to work. I leave the rest of today's duties to you for I have training with General Joo-Doh now."

"Have a nice evening, Hime-sama!"

"Please avoid getting harmed."

"Stop your useless worrying and work."

X-X-X-X

I continued to dodge Joo-Doh's attacks as I threw knives left and right. As usual, my training consists of me fighting Joo-Doh while also hitting the targets. However, unlike before, the man is purposefully aiming at my openings. The only saving grace to it was that it wasn't an actual weapon, bruises I can deal with. I don't want to end up dead because I told him to use an actual weapon.

"You're doing better, but you're still running about." Joo-Doh said observing the targets.

"I can...do better...!" I said falling to my knees.

"You're an untrained princess. Even if you did run around and steal horses from the stalls, you're still a child. Hime-sama, please go and get some rest. It's fine to take your time." Joo-Doh said looking down at me.

"Fine then. Please, help me up." I said raising a hand.

Joo-Doh assisted me in standing and I tugged my hair behind my ear. I thanked the general for making time for me again as usual before taking my leave. I was tired...very tired. I was halfway to my room when I noticed Soo-Won talking with his advisor, but they had this unusually serious look on their face.

"Soo-Won?" I questioned gaining their attention.

"Kana-hime, are you doing with training already?" Soo-Won asked giving me a wide smile.

"Yes, what were you talking about?" I asked placing a hand on my cheek.

"We were thinking about going to Chi'shin. Do you want to come along?" Soo-Won asked with a smile.

"H-Heika! You shouldn't ask Hime-sama to do such a ridiculous thing! Think about her safety!" Kye-Sook shouted at the man.

"Chi'shin..." My eyes began sparkling in a way that seemed to surprise the two men. "I've never left the castle before...I'm getting a bit excited..." I said covering my mouth with my sleeves.

"Kana-hime seems to like the idea." Soo-Won said pointing at me.

"That doesn't mean she should go! She needs escorted guards and we need to prepare a carriage for her." Kye-Sook said glaring at the man.

"Actually, this is a good time to check on the outpost on the way there. Today, we managed to send a proper letter back and forth from the castle and the western outpost. I wanted to see how that outpost was doing." I said gaining their attention.

"It actually worked?" Kye-Sook asked in disbelief.

"Sadly, we only managed to reach this point so quickly was because of my ability with birds. It will take a few more months without me so I was hoping we can prepare the outposts ahead of time to save time. I hope by a year that we'll have outposts all over the kingdom." I said giggling.

"That's amazing! It's only been two months! You're amazing, Kana-hime!"

"Thank you, Soo-Won."

"If this method does work then we should obtain more pigeons..."

"Not a good idea. Wild pigeons are much harder to train than pigeons hatched in captivity. Even then it takes time to even train them."

"I see. What if we capture wild pigeons in order to use them for breeding? Then releasing them when we have no further use for them?"

"I am a bit unsure, but it should work...Still, we must wait approximately six weeks before we can train the newly hatched pigeons and we have to be careful not to lose them so we have to take time to slowly train them. As I mentioned, we only got this far because of my ability."

"What if we sent you across the kingdom to assist in speeding up the training?"

"I also have to train the people to care and train them. My people did well the last two months, but there are still mistakes being made. Not to mention there are problems with pigeons getting sick. There are only two methods when dealing with it, killing it to prevent it from getting sick or secluding it until it gets better. I don't want people cutting corners and giving the birds feed that is to be thrown away...Feed that is to be thrown out has to be thrown out or the birds will end up getting sick."

"I see, we should discuss this further."

"I feel lonely over here..."

"Heika, please stay quiet."

"That's right! Soo-Won, you have other things to worry about than my messenger birds!" I poked him in the chest, a hand on my hip. "I'm going with you, no matter what."

"I know, that's what I like about you."

"Really...Kye-Sook, I pity you for dealing with this child."

"That's so mean!"

"Thank you for your concern, but I have grown used to his behavior."

"You're both so unfair!"

"We tease and bully you because we love you." I reached up at patted his head. "Now behave yourself. I'll talk to you later tonight."

"Y-Yes..."

"Good!"

I gave him a small smile before continuing my way to my room. I wanted to bathe, change, and study before dinner. I began thinking about what happened the night my father and Min-Soo had died. I had my suspicions, but...can I really act upon them? Soo-Won...I shall give you a chance to explain yourself to me if you are guilty...if you are then I shall decide what I will do.

X-X-X-X

I tried not to laugh when Joo-Doh began to chew Soo-Won for 'sneaking' me out of the castle without telling him. The two of us knew he wouldn't let us go on an 'undercover' mission to Chi'shin...considering we were the king and the princess of this country. Normally a princess would need a group of armed guards, but it's easier to travel if no one knows that the princess has left the castle. Sensei and my close maids were ordered by Soo-Won to say that I was 'sick' and was not allowed to leave my room in fear of it spreading so my room is under heavy guard and no one would know I left.

"-and Hime-sama! What were you thinking going along with his plan?!" Joo-Doh asked glaring at me.

"But...!" I looked over Soo-Won's shoulder as we continued to ride on the horse. I wasn't allowed my own horse so I was stuck with Soo-Won...since we knew Joo-Doh would be shouting and I like my hearing thank you very much. "I have never left the castle before and Soo-Won said it was fine..." I said pouting.

"Just because he says it's fine doesn't mean it is!" Joo-Doh shouted tick marks appearing all over his face.

"So mean, even though Kana-hime was looking forward to this." Soo-Won said hugging me and patting my head as if I was an innocent little child.

"I'm not being mean! It's only logical that a princess needs proper guards and travel arrangements, not sitting on the lap of a king who is being so irresponsible!"

"I get the feeling this will always be happening so there is no point in worrying about it so much~!"

"Hime-sama!"

"Kana-hime, it's important to keep your hood up, alright?"

"Yes!"

"Lord Soo-Won!"

I began singing a soft song as we traveled and I felt Soo-Won stiffen as I rested my head on his chest. I was excited, quite so, that I had to find a way to show it...the best way for me to do so is by singing. Soo-Won eventually relaxed and I continued to sing. I stifled a yawn and I began to get drowsy...I was so excited about leaving that I didn't sleep very well.

"Are you tired?" Soo-Won asked glancing down at me.

"Just a bit tired..." I said rubbing at my eyes.

"It's okay to sleep." Soo-Won placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'll hold onto you so get some rest."

"Un..." I reached up, grabbing ahold of his sleeve. "Thank you...Soo...Won...zzz..."

"She really fell asleep."

"What do you expect, Hime-sama has never left the castle before. It's obvious she would be excited."

"...I suppose so."

X-X-X-X

"This is tasty." I said chewing on the steamed bun Soo-Won bought for me.

"The princess of the kingdom...eating food for commoners in a forest...This situation is just plain strange..." Joo-Doh said shaking his head.

"It's not that bad. We're almost at Awa so it's fine to take breaks like this." Soo-Won said beside me.

"What's even stranger is that the king acts as if this is normal..."

"If we travel for a day and stop once night hits, we should reach Awa by dawn."

"Is the person in charge of Awa really involved in human trafficking?"

"It seems so."

"That's...just plain cruel..." I stared down at my hands. "A human should never be chained as if they mean nothing or that they are insignificant..."

"Hime-sama, you are much too kind for this world. It would be better for you to remain in the castle rather than going onto the battlefield like you want."

"Wait, what? Is this true, Kana-hime-sama?!"

"A princess shouldn't put yourself in danger like this!"

"You two, I thank you for your concern, but my mind is set. To stand beside Soo-Won's side...is what I decided. No matter who it is that stands in my way."

"Kana-hime-sama, you must really love Heika."

"I'm sure your marriage will be a loving one."

"A-Ah..." There was an awkwardness that was suddenly created between Soo-Won and myself. "T-That's right."

The three men that came along with us as extra protection began talking between themselves about Soo-Won and my future marriage. I was not against marrying Soo-Won, but I was unsure of how I should feel. Soo-Won tried his best to reassure me that he wasn't going to pressure me into marrying before I'm ready, to the point it was annoying Joo-Doh.

"Zeno is so tired...!"

"Halt! Who goes there!"

"Waahh! Zeno doesn't mean any harm!"

"Ze...no...?"

My gaze focused upon the blond child that was dressed quite oddly...however I knew him quite well due to the memories I gained. I stood up and I gently touched Joo-Doh's arm, stopping him from pointing the sword at the small male. The man looked down at me and I simply smiled.

"It's not good to suddenly point swords at mere wanderers." I turned my gaze to the one named Zeno and he gave me a kind smile. "My apologizes for my guards. They're too overprotective." I said with a small laugh.

"I can see why! You're very pretty, Nee-chan! What's your name? I'm Zeno!" Zeno said irritating Joo-Doh.

"Don't refer to-Guh"

"Dear me, I wonder what's wrong~?" I smiled innocently as if I didn't step on Joo-Doh's foot rather painfully. "Please forgive him. My name is 'Suzaku', it's a pleasure...Zeno-kun."

"Likewise!"

"Where are you headed?" Zeno and I shared a smile, one of recognition for the other. Like old friend meeting once again. "If we're going the same way, would you like to join us? I would be rather interested in hearing about your journey."

"Awa! I plan on meeting some friends of mine, but got super sidetracked with a really pretty bird!"

"A pretty bird, do you know what kind?"

"A songbird!"

"My, I love songbirds."

Joo-Doh looked like he seriously wanted to say no, but Soo-Won pulled him to the side and began speaking to him in shushed tones while I began my lighthearted conversation with Zeno. At first we were merely talking about birds, but the topic changed from our favorite foods to the favorite time of day. I knew...that Ouryuu was a child that would never age...but to think...he would still be so cute and cheerful.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 11 Ends

Zeno! He is just too cute to not involve at this point! Plus...Zeno is the original and only Ouryuu so it's obvious he would know about the abilities of Suzaku. Since he was following Yona in the original, it makes sense he keeps track of Kana as well since she is now Suzaku. The two meeting would in no way be a coincidence as Zeno would at least try to meet with Suzaku before her security beefs up or he begins traveling with Yona, after which it would be incredibly hard for the two to meet. Well, that's it for today! Until next time, bye-bye~!


	12. Chapter 12

X-X-X-X

Chapter 12

X-X-X-X

"Take care then, Zeno-kun! I hope we will see each other again." I said patting his head.

"You too, Suzaku-sama!" Zeno said before walking off.

"What reason do you have for being so friendly with a wanderer? How can you trust such a man?" Joo-Doh asked as I took in a deep breath.

"Sometimes, it's okay to be kind to others you do not know very well. It is a beautiful morning...Also Soo-Won disappeared." I said ratting out my cousin.

"What?! That man...!"

"I'll be here waiting then, take your time."

"Kana-hime-sama, I insist that we-"

"I'll be fine. No one would be up at this godforsaken hour. Go, I'll be waiting here."

"Y-Yes!"

"Take care." I waited until they were far away before lowering my hand. Zeno returned after a bit of time and I turned to face him. I gave him a deep bow. "I beg of you, take care of her...Ouryuu."

"I will, Suzaku-sama. When did you gain his memories?"

"Only recently...a day after my father's death." I rose from my bow and I dug through my sleeve, producing a simple oriental knife. "This is for her, please...don't let her know I know that she is still alive. Just say that it is a keepsake from an old friend."

"You are an old friend, Suzaku-sama! It's been so long since we last met."

"I'm sorry...Hiryuu and the original Suzaku...they didn't want to leave you like this, but..."

"Suzaku is needed in other worlds. You cannot stay in the same world for too long. It's dangerous after all."

"...I wished there was something they could have done...at least..."

"Zeno is actually afraid of death, but...Zeno is also afraid of losing his friends again."

"I'm afraid of losing what little I have left. It's best you get going. Take care of yourself."

"You too!"

Zeno left once again and after a short amount of time, Joo-Doh and the guards returned...without Soo-Won. The four looked at me for a few seconds before Joo-Doh punched a nearby tree, releasing a curse. The other three simply looked away as if they couldn't look me in the eye. I glanced behind them, wondering if he's just coming back incredibly slowly.

"Where is Soo-Won? Really...don't tell me he's doing something reckless again..." I said resting a hand on my cheek.

"If he decides to return at nightfall I'll kill him myself." Joo-Doh growled sitting on a boulder.

"Nightfall?"

"K-Kana-hime-sama! There isn't anything to worry about!"

"T-That's right!"

"Would you like something to eat?"

"I'm alright, I'm not exactly hungry right now either..."

"W-Well...!"

"Kana-hime, sorry for taking so long!"

"Soo-Won! It's unfair! Why did you use me as a distraction to go into town?! I wanted to see an ocean port town!"

"I'm sorry, but it's rather dangerous for a cute girl to be out and about with the current situation."

"Cute girl, eh? You seemed to have quite a bit of fun flirting behind Hime-sama's back."

"Flirting?" I saw Soo-Won's dejected look on his face and he looked at me before looking away in guilt. "I was worried that you felt you were being pressured into marry me. If you want, I have no problems with setting you up with this girl you like!"

"T-That's not it, Kana-hime!" Soo-Won looked at me in bewilderment and he grabbed my hands, giving me a tight squeeze. "I...for you I have always...I always..."

"For me you have always...?"

"I-I..." Soo-Won noticed the others looking at us from behind. "L-Let's get going then! We can't be late!"

Soo-Won began pulling me along, laughing nervously. I looked behind me to see the others smiling at me and I turned around...to feel some kind of scary dark...anger or something behind me. I was a bit afraid to look behind me again. Did I do something to get them angry or something?!

X-X-X-X

I tried not to laugh when I saw Geun-Tae stare at us as if he didn't believe we were really here. Well...I guess it is more than surprising...both king and princess of this country...leaving the castle without proper guards...and the fact we didn't inform them ahead of time. Well, I suppose it is understandable.

"General Geun-tae, hello! Sorry for the intrusion!" I said giving him a slight bow.

"No, it's fine." Geun-Tae gave us a small bow. "Hime-sama, have you been well since our last meeting?" Geun-Tae asked staring down at me.

"I'm healthy, if that is what you mean." I said smiling at him.

"Kana-hime has had quite the journey." Soo-Won grabbed both my shoulders. "Would you mind if we had some tea?" Soo-Won asked smiling at the man.

Soo-Won and I went with Geun-Tae for some tea and Joo-Doh joined us as our guard. I rather liked the herbal tea that was served, it has such a nice aroma. I sipped my tea in silence while Joo-Doh and Geun-Tae began some strange argument. I gently placed my teacup down, feeling quite relaxed and warmed up.

"General Geun-Tae, if I may." The men stopped arguing and the Earth Tribe leader looked at me, clearly alert to what I wish to discuss with him. "I am here as I wish to have a location set up for a project I have been preparing. You have heard rumors about my little 'bird project', right? I would like to see possible areas to prepare outposts within your city." I said smiling.

"Ah, yes. Something about using birds as messengers. Was there some success?" Geun-Tae asked with a slight frown.

"It is going quite well." I answered still smiling.

"I see...I shall show you then."

Our group was on the move and I stayed close to Soo-Won. Geun-Tae stared at me for a few seconds. That's when an elderly man appeared, talking about how there was another cave-in at the mines. I heard Geun-Tae's advisor, Chul-Rang, began asking about why we were here. Soo-Won was the answer, saying he was here to escort me over to make preparations for the outposts here that and sightseeing. I perked up at the sightseeing part, it was the first time I heard of this.

"Hime-sama, you can't be seriously letting our new king do this." Chul-Rang stared at me, pointing at Soo-Won in disbelief. "Doesn't he realize that there are some really unstable places, even in our tribe. Like Awa and the-" Geun-Tae smacked the smaller man upside the head. "Ow!"

"Watch your tone. You're addressing the princess and the king." Geun-Tae said despite the fact he wasn't even properly dressed.

"Awa...Didn't something happen in Awa when you went to check it out, Soo-Won?" I asked looking at him.

"A-Ah, that's right." Joo-Doh is glaring at Soo-Won, I wonder why. "Lord Yang Kum-ji was caught red handed in human trafficking and had gone missing." Soo-Won answered giving me a nervous smile.

"We weren't there for very long to do anything. I wonder if the townspeople finally got fed up with everything and killed him." I said tapping my chin.

"No, it was the local pirates." Soo-Won said correcting my thoughts.

"I see, I wonder if they're good pirates or bad ones. If they're good pirates, then it should be fine to let them go." I said with a cheerful smile.

"Hime-sama, pirates are pirates. They could just use this chance to act up out at sea." Chul-Rang said giving me a small frown.

"Eehh...but..." I said looking at him.

"Hime-sama, I know this is rude of me to say, but your father was a pathetic king." My smile dropped for a moment, but quickly returned as if nothing was wrong. "Xing and Sei to the south took us lightly and I had always been afraid that the Kai Empire would have attacked us. If he had humiliated us any further with his actions and put our country at risk...It is quite possible that I would have been the one to rebel." Geun-Tae said angering Joo-Doh.

"Geun-Tae!" Joo-Doh shouted at the man.

"...My fath...Il-heika did not like fighting. He wanted to avoid conflict, but ended up becoming weak. Il-heika, as a king he was pathetic. I agree. As a father...he was a kind and loving man."

"He was unfit to rule. Why do you believe that the current king deserves to rule? I cannot stand by a simple decision made by a princess who has never seen conflict."

"I am indeed a simple princess, but my decision was far from simple. Hak of the Wind Tribe had escaped the night of my father's death, my sister being spirited away as well. Could I really give power to the Wind Tribe he originated from despite the fact I fully trust Mundok-sama?" I smiled although it was quite cold. "I do not like the Fire Tribe, there are too many...incidents in the past that I cannot see them in favorable light. I have little to no connection to the Water Tribe. I trust General Joo-Doh, but he is not the type to become a king. The only person I could entrust the throne to is my own cousin..."

"Can he raise this kingdom back to the glory two generations ago, like he so promised?"

"I believe so."

"Then what do you say, Heika?"

"I'm not lying."

"Oh dear..." Geun-Tae fell to his knees at Soo-Won's rather casual reply. "Ah...you need more resistance against Soo-Won's personality..."

"Kana-hime! Come look at this stone!"

"Who cares about the stone?! Kana-hime, ignore that fool of a king!"

"Ooohhh! This stone looks really pretty!" I moved to get a closer look. "Ne, ne, are there more stones like this?"

"A lot more, I suppose, but we don't want that. What we want is iron."

"That's a shame. I would have loved to give Yona earrings with polished stones like these." I smiled sadly, as I stared at the stone. I can no longer see her...for she was forced out and I am here. "I bet she would have given me the biggest smile as she thanked me for the gift."

"..." Geun-Tae stared at me for a few seconds before turning to look at Soo-Won. He looked to have had enough. "Hime-sama, I'll have Chul-Rang check out those locations for you. It wouldn't do for you to walk about after a long journey. As I'm still busy, I'm going back to my room. If you need anything, just ask someone from the castle."

"Oi, Geun-Tae! You-"

"I see, then please do take care."

I returned my attention back to the stone as Soo-Won began chatting with Chul-Rang. _Simply polishing it would bring out the shine, but cutting it would enhance the look. Suzaku acted as a gem cutter in the past, didn't he?_ I thought remembering the tools needed. It would take weeks, maybe even months before I can get the correct tools and then figure out how to convince Soo-Won to let me demonstrate how to do it. It's a dangerous thing, I could even lose my fingers if I'm not careful.

"-counting on you, Kana-hime!" Soo-Won said finally gaining my attention.

"Did you say something?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Do you like the stone that much?" Soo-Won asked with a laugh.

"No, I wonder if it's possible to do more than just polish them. If you can cut it into a specific shape or size then wouldn't it be nice for smaller accessories?" I asked covering my mouth with my sleeves.

"Hm, that would be something."

"What were we talking about again?"

"In one week, will you prepare a song and a dance?"

"What kind?"

"Well, we're having a mock battle, what kind of songs can you prepare?"

"A battle...I have a few..." I dug through my memories for various songs. "Hm...I'll make preparations now then. I have the perfect song. Let's see. As for the dance...something like a sword dance then...fan dance...I wonder..."

"Kana-hime, what kind of-Kana-hime?"

"There will be moments where I won't sing so I will focus on dancing...So maybe something like this." I moved a bit away, fan in hand. I spun around, moving as if I was fighting. "Hm...The movement is awkward...Instead of cutting, more of a gliding movement..."

"Looks like the princess is ready to go."

"Kana-hime is cute when she focuses like this."

"B-Beautiful..."

"Hold on, I have to compensate for the outfit so if it's a flowing type then...Hm...Soo-Won, can I get something that isn't so flowy?"

"What are you thinking?"

"..." I tugged at my skirt. "Can I wear pants?"

"But I think you look cuter in dresses and skirts."

"Being dressed up like a doll isn't something you would do when going into battle though. So." I smiled at Soo-Won. "Let me design the outfits that you and Geun-Tae will wear. Also, I'll be designing my own clothing."

"You've very talented, Kana-hime. I'm very fortunate to have you around. Ah, that's right! What do you think about having some of those stones like that part of the outfit?" Soo-Won pointed at the huge stone I was looking at earlier. "Like necklaces and bracelets."

"That sounds wondrous! I'll ask if it is possible to cut it into a specific shape as well!"

Soo-Won were already making big plans by the time Geun-Tae found out about the battle...or at least he thought it was a real one. The man looked put off when he found it was only a mock battle. _He must really like fighting...and war._ I thought staring at Geun-Tae. I decided to make preparations on the outfits before I start on anything else. It'll take quite some time for it to be ready and I want my outfit ready so I can practice in it.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 12 Ends

Zeno...! It's obvious the male couldn't stay long due to the short trip and the fact that he has to keep an eye on Yona. There's only so much time the two can spend together and there would be no way the two would have gotten a moment alone unless Soo-Won disappeared. Kana will forever worry about her little sister, but will still complete her duties properly. Aahh, another thing, I'm currently working on a side story based on what Suzaku sees and hears as he travels with Yona and her little band. It'll probably be updated a lot less than when this one and will only contain bits and pieces of the story. Well, that's it for today so until next time! Bye-bye~!


	13. Chapter 13

X-X-X-X

Chapter 13

X-X-X-X

I smiled as the drums began to play a soft slow beat before stepping out onto the stage. After a week, Soo-Won and I managed to get everything ready. I prepared everything from the outfits to the song I'll be preforming. I got a lot of help from Geun-Tae's wife, Yun-Ho, since she wanted to help me with designing the outfits and I couldn't have done it without her. Now, to put everything into motion. This song as three phases and while each is similar, but I changed the lyrics to fit what is going on around me. The original wouldn't suit today, after all...it was made for a story with three paths.

I designed my outfit similar to the original songstress's outfit, but I changed it so I wore pants beneath and the top part of the dress was similar to that of a kimono as it is very inappropriate for me to bare my shoulders for all to see. The veil is made of is pure white, reaching a bit past my shoulders. The veil has stones of purple and blue at the tips and at the base where the veil is attached to my hair as a decoration. Around my neck is a gold choker with the same blue and purple stones hanging off it. I wore thin back slippers since I would be dancing on dirt, if it was a proper stage then I would have gone without them. Well, no matter, it's time to begin.

" _With a hand, stretched towards the light. A golden sword, uncorrupted by greed or hate. It stands to protect and give hope._ " I slowly danced. This one is supposed to be full of grace and beauty. Of a bright light that will push away the dark. My role as a princess, to give birth to light and hope. " _Desiring a land of peace. Crystalized hope forms and gives birth to a light. Which shall destroy, all the dark and protect all we love._ " I sang before the first break came and I only danced to a soft and gentle beat.

"What a beautiful song...!"

"The singer is amazing, who is she?!"

"It's like she's singing of hope and light."

"Ah, is it over?"

"No way..."

"..." I stood still as the music stopped before it began again, this time at a much faster beat. I reached into my sleeve, pulling out a large decorated fan. I snapped it open and I slowly raised it to the sky. " _Within the dark, path lays bare._ " I began to increase the pace a bit, my hair and veil flowing and flying around me. A fan in hand acting as my sword. This time, this is about what Soo-Won wishes for, the path we shall walk together. " _A king on a white throne. With his lead, we will reach prosperity! Here I stand, begging for a dawn which shall never come again! Cutting into twilight! He creates a path for the light!_ "

"Is she singing about our new king?"

"It's as if she's saying Kouka will never fall."

"Is she singing a continuation of the first song?"

"It can't be, it's too different."

"Her dancing is like she's fighting someone!"

"Ah, the beat changed again! It's as slow one, like the first one."

" _The path I stand at was not chosen by destiny. My dreams, happiness, and joy, disappeared from my sight, forever. Our hearts may be torn apart, but I wish. For a bright future where you are smiling, beautifully._ " I shut my eyes, portraying my sadness of that day. This time, I'll sing about the future we shall take. However, I won't forget the past, never! " _A burdened heart, sinks into the ground. Light disappears without a sound. Not day nor night, wrong nor right. For hope and peace, we fight!_ "

"A song of war...?"

"This songstress..."

" _Come let us sing, a sound set towards war. Let the battle begin and rise up. For which we seek, is not. Just glory, but for the land we love! No matter what we seek. It is the sound of love and joy we sought. Push away the dark. Rise up and let us, protect which we love! Protecting our loved ones.._."

The song finally ended and I gave a deep bow as the crowd gave me a loud cheer. I bowed once more before taking my leave to the tent where Geun-Tae and Soo-Won was waiting for the battle to begin. Yun-Ho was already there, saying how cute Geun-Tae and Soo-Won looked. When she noticed I was here, she quickly latched onto me, holding onto my hands.

"Hime-sama, your song was just so pretty and cute! While I was against you wearing pants at first, it went so well with your dance!" Yun-Ho squealed smiling at me.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Yun-Ho! Your sense of style is so amazing!" I returned her smile in full. "I never thought to wear a necklace like this!" I said gently squeezing her hands.

"No, no! You were the one who designed your own dress! I only added to it!" Yun-Ho said releasing a laugh.

"Next time we meet, let's design more outfits. I'm afraid that I have no real idea about fashion and I design whatever I want." I said returning the laugh.

"Your ideas are so unique and can change everything! It's a shame you couldn't wear the original version...It would have been so cute."

"The original..." The original version I made, the top part of the kimono would have hung baring the shoulders...and the tattoos I was supposed to hide. "That might...be a bit too bold..."

"If it was Hime-sama, it would have worked out! You're too cute!"

"Ahahaha..."

"What was the original?" Soo-Won looked curious seeing as I was blushing. "Kana-hime never blushes like this so I'm very curious."

"You see! You see! This part was supposed to hang off the shoulders." Yun-Ho lightly tugged at the sleeves at my kimono. "Then there is this sleeveless shirt that would connect to the collar, I wanted it to be made out of lace, but Hime-sama said it would have been too embarrassing for her to wear this."

"It is too embarrassing!" Not to mention I can't hide the tattoos with this! "I like dancing and singing, but I wouldn't be able to concentrate in that kind of outfit!"

"I think you would have looked really pretty, Kana-hime."

"S-Soo-Won...Y-You...!" My face heated up further until I was bright red. "B-Baakkkaaa! Don't go telling a princess it's okay to bear her shoulders!"

"That's not what I meant..."

"I'm telling Joo-Doh! Baka Soo-Won! Baka!" I ran out of the tent, my face still red. I stopped a few steps away before returning. I poked my head in and Soo-Won stared at me with a smile. "D...Do your best to win...Soo-Won...T-Then, I'm going to the stands now!"

"Ah! Hime-sama, I'll come too! Do your best, Geun-Tae!"

"I'll do my best, Kana-hime!"

I left with Yun-Ho, my face still a bit red. Really, that Soo-Won...still, I have to steel my heart now. Soo-Won is my precious cousin and loved one, but...I must find out the truth about that day. Soo-Won occasionally looks at me with guilt in his eyes and if my suspicions are true...I wish to confront him about it. Still, I will support him because I love this country and...I don't want it to fall. I heard everyone cheering when the battle game began...although everyone was confused about Soo-Won being here when Chul-Rang announced both sides.

"Wait, that's his majesty?"

"No way."

"Is he the real thing?"

"Kana-hime!" Soo-Won looked at me, waving his arms. "I'll do my best! So cheer me on, okay?!"

"B-Baka!" I covered my face with my hands, embarrassed he would actually call out to me as well! Doesn't he understand the delicate situation we are in?! A princess and a king without proper guards, we're basically an easy assassination ready to happen! "That idiot actually revealed I was here too...!"

"No way! That's the Hime-sama?!"

"I heard the princess was a wonderful songstress and dancer!"

"So it really is her!"

"Her hair is just like it is described. A burning red sunset turning to night!"

"Her singing really was beautiful!"

"Do-Do you think we can ask to shake her hand later?!"

"Joo-Doh is going to murder him..." I stared at Joo-Doh who was glaring at our king. "Geez...that Soo-Won."

And so, the battle began...and I felt like crawling into a hole to die when I saw Soo-Won retreat with a very pathetic and silly cry. I was the one who chose him as king...at this rate Geun-Tae might really decide to rebel due to my choice of king! Really, must he act like a fool at a time like this? Soo-Won aside, the battle game was going quite well. Although the crowd seemed to find Soo-Won rather...questionable. I turned my gaze away from Soo-Won to Geun-Tae and Joo-Doh who were duking it out.

"Uh-oh! It's a self hit!" I turned my gaze to where Soo-Won was to see two of the 'commoners' had broken plates from missing Soo-Won. "Soldiers of the Red Army have shattered each other's dishes! It looked like his majesty, Soo-Won, was surrounded and about to receive a unified attack, but it seems as if he had tripped! The Red Army swung down, only to hit their own! What luck his majesty has! In any case, the White Army's points have gone up!" Chul-Rang announced.

"Ara...Soo-Won is heading for the encampment...he's going to revive his own troops…Oh, Geun-Tae is going after him..."

I watched when one of the Red Army's commoners attempt to block Soo-Won, only for my cousin to knock the sword back, almost hitting Geun-Tae. Geun-Tae almost died there if he didn't react so quickly. The sword would have destroyed his plate and cracked his skull open. I took note of how Geun-Tae was looking at Soo-Won now...seeing him in a different light. _He noticed Soo-Won glancing back at him before he knocked that sword away and towards him. That's right...Soo-Won might play the part of a fool, looking as harmless as a rabbit, but he's merely a wolf in sheep's skin._ I thought with a small smile.

"It appears that his majesty Soo-Won is running away from the commoners after having freed the prisoners."

I dropped my head at this. Why can't he get serious for once?! I sighed as a dust cloud began to form. I turned my gaze to Geun-Tae to see he is dealing with two commoners...until he broke free and charged straight for Soo-Won. I stood up, gripping the edge of the railing as I watched the coming fight with wide eyes. _Geun-Tae isn't holding back. Still his back is to the wall, Soo-Won lead his men and managed to take down the Red Army using the dust cloud to their advantage, he's all alone._ I thought watching as the White Army surrounds Geun-Tae.

"-Can this country be saved if I worry about things like saving face?!" Geun-Tae suddenly shouted.

"What in the world happened...?" I watched Soo-Won prepare to go against Geun-Tae, one on one. I took in a deep breath, cupping my mouth in preparation to shout. "Do your best! Soo-Won!" I cried out.

I held my breath watching when the two exchanged blows. That's when Geun-Tae managed to knock Soo-Won's sword back, ready to strike him down. It was sudden, but I saw it. Soo-Won managed to keep his grip on his sword and he swung down at Geun-Tae...if only he didn't step on the edge of his cloak and fell, the plate shattering. _Aaahh! I knew I should have shortened the length of Soo-Won's cloak! It was dragging along the ground!_ I thought as everyone burst into a loud cheer behind me. It looks like Geun-Tae was unhappy as well...considering he was saying something to Soo-Won with a really serious look on his face. In the end, Geun-Tae went on a rampage and ended up scoring enough points even though his plate was shattered.

"Oh, well, all well that ends well."

I went down to see Soo-Won and I made sure to greet him with a smile...but not before I grabbed ahold of his cheeks. I began scolding him for his fooling around while the men who participated in the mock battles were quick to pretend as if they saw nothing. Even Geun-Tae was smart enough to avoid forcing Soo-Won into another match when I'm the one scolding him.

"Really, Soo-Won! Come now, kneel down a bit so I can see the top of your head." I said releasing his cheeks.

"Okay..." Soo-Won said holding his reddening cheeks.

"There are shards from the plate in your hair." Soo-Won knelt down in front of me. "You have to be careful or you'll hurt yourself." I said carefully pulling them out.

"Did you get worried?"

"Not a bit."

"So mean..."

"Since it wasn't a real fight. Okay, I'm done."

"Thank you, Kana-hime." Soo-Won stood up, giving me a smile. "I'm glad I have you around."

"What are you saying? Baka Soo-Won, do you seriously think I would leave you so easily?" I gave him a raised brow and I saw it again, the guilt. He reached out, pulling me into a tight hug, my face in his shoulder. "...Are you scared that I'll end up leaving you?"

"..."

"...Soo-Won..." I want to ask, so badly...but I can't, not now. "...I'll stay here, with you for as long as you need me." Even if my suspicions are right. "I promise, I won't leave you."

"Thank you...Kana..."

"Heh. You finally called me by my name."

"Can I stay like this...a little longer...?"

"...Hm...That might be difficult..." I could sense it, the killing intent behind Soo-Won. I hesitantly peeked behind him...to see Joo-Doh glaring at Soo-Won. "General Joo-Doh...is glaring at you right now..."

"I know, that's why I don't want to let go...!"

"Heika, I do hope you aren't harassing our princess." Uh-oh, Joo-Doh isn't shouting, he's using his really dangerous and very angry tone...it means he's really close to hitting someone or something. "Hime-sama is a very innocent young girl, it wouldn't do if the emperor of our country is harassing her."

"It's nothing like that, General Joo-Doh!" Soo-Won released me, giving the man an easygoing smile. "After all, I mean no ill-intent towards Kana-hime."

"Ooooh...?"

"General Joo-Doh, will you let it go this one time?" I looked up at the man and he glanced at me. "I know that you mean well, but it's fine. I care a lot about Soo-Won so it's fine if he hugs me and such."

"Hime-sama, you really are too pure for this world..."

"Hm?"

"Hime-sama, do you know the implications of a man and woman embracing one another?"

"...I know." I stared at Joo-Doh with a steady gaze. "I know the implications. I don't mind...after all, I'll eventually marry Soo-Won."

"Are you really alright with that, Hime-sama?"

"I am." I grabbed Soo-Won's arm, hugging it as he stared down at me. "Soo-Won...is all I have left within my grasp. It might be selfish, but...I won't lose Soo-Won as well, never." Not by the hands of other people at least. "That's why, I don't mind marrying Soo-Won."

"Kana-hime..."

"Also, if I don't deal with him, who will?" I pointed at Soo-Won while still looking at Joo-Doh. "I'm probably the only woman alive who can deal with his easygoing personality."

"Very well." Joo-Doh released a sigh. "Just do be careful."

"Okay?"

I wasn't too sure what he meant by that, but I'll agree to it for now. Yun-Ho came running over, dragging me away while saying how a party is going on and everyone wants to hear me sing and dance more. I allowed it since everyone looked so happy and cheerful, it was really infectious. I began singing the various songs I knew, but made sure that none of them had words that were unfamiliar in this world. I got many requests to sing and dance the song I did before the mock battle, it was to the point I preformed it at least six times before I got too tired. I was finally able to get a break and I sat on the sidelines, drinking some sweet alcohol.

"...A princess protects the smiles of the people...so I should do my best, no matter what. Gomen...Yona...Hak...This is farewell to the Kana you knew. I have to focus on protecting my country."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 13 Ends

The song this time around is Lost in Thoughts All Alone, or at least an edited version. Now then, there are some things I must address from what I read in the reviews. Okay, let's start with the mixed signals from Soo-Won. Hm...Well, it is never stated he loved Yona in the canon. As for here, well...Soo-Won does care about Kana, but doesn't know what to do about knowing that Yona is alive while believing Kana thinks her sister is dead. Soo-Won and Kana never interacted much in this story in the beginning, but after Soo-Won killed Il-heika and driven Yona and Hak away. The two ended up spending most of their time together in order to better Kouka so maybe or maybe not he likes her. That's up to you to believe.

Also...I still can't believe Min-Soo is alive in canon! Don't do such misleading things~! (TTmTT) Well even if he did live, I probably still would have killed him off. Kana loves Min-Soo despite how short they were together (a year or so), but it's more of a first crush or first time falling in love kind of thing so she really enjoyed the time they spent together. Min-Soo staying alive would have made it difficult for Kana to grow up since she tends to depend on someone she is closest to despite it not showing in the story (actually it does you just got to see it).

As for why Kana can't be king...men are sexist. There is no way a man or any soldier would willingly follow a sheltered princess no matter how tough or how scary she may act. That's why Kana gave the throne to Soo-Won. Soo-Won is someone she can trust, at at least somewhat trust, and she knows that her words has some influence with him and that he won't completely shut her out simply for being a woman. That's all for today, so until next time! Bye-bye~!


	14. Chapter 14

X-X-X-X

Chapter 14

X-X-X-X

I silently sipped my tea, pretending that all is right with the world...despite the fact I'm nursing a rather bad hangover. My head is aching so much from drinking so much last night. While it didn't show in my appearance or in my actions, I just wanted to crawl up in bed and pretend that the world didn't exist for another three days.

"Would you like more tea, Hime-sama?" Chul-Rang asked holding up the teapot.

"Yes, please. I would be very grateful." I said holding up my cup.

"You look well after all that singing and drinking you did last night." Geun-Tae said staring at me.

"No, I'm incredibly hungover so please lower your voice." I calmly sipped my tea while the man along with Joo-Doh stared at me as if they didn't believe me. "If you do yell, I will throw something at you." I stated still sipping my tea.

"Kana-hime, how much did you drink last night?" Soo-Won asked glancing at me in concern.

"Hm..." I lifted one hand. I tacked off four fingers. "Four." The men released a sigh, probably of relief...although not for long. "Bottles." I continued before lowering my hand.

"Th-How heavy of a drinker are you, Hime-sama?" Geun-Tae asked looking at me in shock.

"Hime-sama..."

"The princess is a heavy drinker..."

"Did you really drink that much, Kana-hime?"

"Un. I really liked the wine and I kept drinking."

"Actually, didn't you drink more than four?"

"Did I?"

"Un, when I found you. There was at least ten bottles on the table beside you, but it might be my imagination."

"Was there?"

"You were singing softly too, but I didn't think you were drunk. Your face just slightly pink."

"Hm...I might have had more than that then. I don't know, I lost track after the fourth bottle. Then everything is a blur afterwards."

"Lord Geun-Tae! Lord Geun-Tae!" I released a small groan, holding my head as Yun-Ho ran in this direction. I turned towards Soo-Won, burying my face in his arm. Soo-Won released a small laugh, patting the back of my head "Listen to this! Listen to this!"

"What happened?"

"A merchant from the Kai Empire says he wants to buy my tea! Also, the clothing Hime-sama and I designed!"

"The latter I can understand, but why would they want this smelly tea?"

"It's not smelly! It's the smell of flowers!" I want to sleep. "He said that tea with flowery aromas are very popular in the Kai Empire. The tea has a nice color and flavor, so he'll definably be able to sell it."

"Are you serious?!"

"But what should I do? My plantation is too small to deal with the Kai Empire."

"Isn't it fine if it grows little by little?" Soo-Won pulled me into a hug as I just buried my face in his chest. I could hear Joo-Doh growling behind us, but the two of us ignored it. "Don't sell it in large quantities. If you sell it as a special high grade tea of Chi'shin, then people will flock to your capital."

"The rarer the items, the more they want it." I turned to look at Yun-Ho as she stared at the two of us with a small blush on her face. "As for the clothing, if you make a shop that sells outfits we made together. As for the one I wore, we can make it a rule that the customer wants the outfit has to come in to have it tailor-made. Don't sell it to traders."

"Oooh! That's a wondrous idea! We can even make the original version!"

"To make Chi'shin more popular, you can have daily performs with people who wear the outfits from the shop as advertisement. We can even add the masks that we wanted to make. There is also a mix and match type of thing. Outfits in similar colors, but a wide range of designs. Limit how much you sell to each trader, make sure you know their names and faces so that it happens."

"I see! So that they're forced to come to Chi'shin more often and so that people hear more about it!"

"If that is the case, then Kana-hime's clothing shop idea can combine with Lady Yun-Ho. We can serve the tea while customers wait and listen to their opinion on it and improve on it before selling it. Mixes and blends that are very popular should be remembered while those that are not as popular should not be sold."

"Hime-sama and his majesty are quite in sync!" I groaned, burying my face once more into Soo-Won's chest. "Hime-sama! Next time you come by, I would love to see you preform again!"

"I'll think about it...Right now, I want to sleep a while..."

"Kana-hime drank quite a lot last night. She has a rather bad headache."

"Dear me, I suppose my shouting didn't do much good then."

"Lord Geun-Tae! Lord Geun-Tae!" The elderly man from before returned. I pulled away from Soo-Won, drinking my tea hoping it would lessen my headache. "The mines! The Udo Mines are in trouble!"

"Old man Hee-Dae, was there another cave in?!"

"No, nothing like that, rather we don't have enough workers. We're incredibly busy right now?"

"Busy?"

"It's the stones you, his majesty, and the princess wore at the mock battle."

"Oh, those jingling things." Geun-Tae looked upwards, thinking back. "It suited the princess more than a pair of men."

"That's not true. After the match, there have been orders flooding all throughout the capital. Everyone in the mines are in a mad rush to fill them!"

"Huh?! Are you kidding me...those stones don't even have that much sparkle to them."

"That's true, but no one considered them valuable until now. We received instructions to refine them and it turns out that they were actually very beautiful. Above all else, they were what Lord Geun-Tae wore and triumphed with. There is also the fact that Hime-sama's performance made the stones sparkle in the light, her battle song was like a song of victory! Everyone is saying that you were blessed by the goddess of war and that these are 'stones of certain victory'!"

"Goddess of war?" Soo-Won smiled while I was frowning. That is not a title I wanted, no matter how cool it sounds. "That's..."

"It was like that, Kana-hime. The way you were dancing was like a battle." Soo-Won and I drained our cup while Geun-Tae continued to talk with his people. "Shall we go, Kana-hime, General Joo-Doh?"

"Un."

"Yes."

Soo-Won helped me pull my cloak on before pulling the hood up to cover my head. The three of us took our leave, meeting up with Soo-Won's men before we took our leave. I sat with Joo-Doh this time around seeing as the man was giving our king a distrusting look. I stifled a yawn dozing off as Joo-Doh spoke with Soo-Won about what he did. Of course, our king didn't take all the credit, after all. I did most of the grunt work when it came to designs and making it a success. Soo-Won planned on making me a goddess of war, one who sings songs of victory to raise the morale of our men.

"A king on a white throne...with his lead, we will reach prosperity..." Soo-Won stared at me as my eyes got heavier, I'm getting sleepy. "...Sometimes I wonder if your songs are just projections of your feelings...or what it is you see for our future..."

X-X-X-X

I sat in the courtyard, many birds from all over around me. I silently listened to their talk, hearing what they had to say. Some have seen my sister, some have seen the various conditions of our country, some have even found the various tribes of the Dragon Warriors. I heard them all and I gave my thanks. I stood up slowly before the birds took off, feathers dancing around me after they departed.

"How was it, Kana-hime?" Soo-Won stared at me with a smile, standing in the hallway next to the courtyard. "What information did you gain?" Soo-Won asked as I approached him.

"It is as you said, there is something amiss in the Fire Tribe." I began walking up the stairs when my vision began to blur and I was falling. I was caught before I had fallen. "I-I'm sorry, S-Soo-Won!" I said looking up at him in a panic.

"Are you alri-Kana-hime, you're burning up." Soo-Won had a hand to my cheek, staring at me in concern. "You shouldn't be working with a fever!"

"I-I'm okay, I'm okay..."

"Kana-hime, you have to rest."

"N-No, I have to...I have to..."

"Kana-hime." I looked up at Soo-Won, but my mind is getting hazy. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Soo-Won swept me up into his arms. The servants who noticed Soo-Won carrying me around were releasing squeals...until he began giving orders to get me a doctor and having someone change me out of my heavy daily clothing. I grabbed his arm, stopping him when he mentioned changing my clothing. I can't...I can't let anyone see them. I can't let anyone see the tattoos. Okaa-sama, Chichiue, and Yona were the only ones who knew about the tattoos. The one time I got sick, it was my father who helped me change. I can't...let anyone see them, I promised.

"Don't...I can't..."

"Kana-hime...?"

"Don't change my clothing..." My breathing is coming out heavy. "I can't...can't...birthmarks...promised...Okaa-sama..."

"Birthmarks?"

"I can...I can change myself...just don't...I can't let anyone...can't let anyone see...! I...pro...mised...!"

"Okay...Okay, I understand."

Soo-Won brought me to my room, placing me down on my bed. My mind is getting hazier, my thoughts are getting jumbled. I felt a cold hand on my forehead...a cold, but warm hand. Cold hands that are warm and comforting. My insides, they're burning. Burning. I reached up, grasping the hand on my forehead. I could hear talking, many voices.

"Oka...a...sa...ma...It hurts...!" Tears began to stream down my cheeks. It's becoming harder to breathe. "It burns...!" I cried squeezing my eyes shut.

I felt someone left me up into a sitting position. My body felt slightly cooler for a moment, cold hands holding onto my back. My head, it hurts, why...why does it feel like that day? Su...Suzaku. Where are you? It burns...my entire body feels like it's on fire! I felt something cold on my forehead, then along my cheeks and neck. I could hear many voices, but I was fading in and out of consciousness. I always felt something being put into my mouth, forcing me to drink a bitter drink. It was one night...that I woke up, but my body still felt like it was on fire. I left my room, dressed in a thin white kimono. The cold air it felt pleasant, but it wasn't enough.

"A full...moon..." I said staring at the moon.

My feet began to move without thinking, taking me to the courtyard...I always went to when I wanted to meet privately with Min-Soo. Tears began to drip down my cheeks as I stood beneath the tree that I first kissed Min-Soo. I sat on the ground beneath the tree, tears still dripping down my cheeks. I opened my mouth and I began to release various notes. No words left my mouth. I was truly a songbird right now. I could hear shouting in the distance, people calling my name. I didn't move, not once. I simply sat there, singing. My mind is hazy, my thoughts are jumbled, memories confusing me, memories from the past from way before. I'm here...waiting for you...Min-Soo.

"Kana-hime!" I paused in my singing, turning my head slightly to stare behind me. Who is...running towards me? "What are you doing?! You shouldn't be out of bed!"

"...?"

"Come on, you're not yourself right now." I felt something be placed onto my shoulders before hands pulled me up to stand. "Let's go back."

"Go...back...Back...?" I pulled away from the person who was speaking with me, my head hurts...Who...am I...who is Min-Soo? I'm am...Suzaku, not...I'm Suzaku. I hear voices, voices from far away. They're calling to me, no...speaking with me. I gazed at the sky, a gentle wind circling about me. "Darkness has fallen upon the land. The blood of dragons shall revive once more. The pact made from ancient time shall be kept."

"Kana-hime...what are you...?"

"Red dragon driven away...shall gather the four dragons once more." I turned towards the one speaking towards me. "One with wings of flames shall remain. Sword and shield which protects the king shall awaken. Red dragon shall restore the dawn at last. Wings of flames sings, singing a song of prosperity. King who seeks prosperity, be warned of those you discarded...for wings of flames...cannot always...re...main..."

I began falling, these words repeating in my head many times. I was caught seconds after I began falling, a cold hand touching my cheek. I blinked, staring up at a familiar face. Soo...Won...I blinked, my eyes feeling heavy. I reached up, touching his cheek. He has such a serious look on his face right now. I gave him a small smile and he stared at me with his eyes widening slightly.

"Don't cry...Soo-Won...Don't cry..." My hand dropped, my eyes heavy...my body no longer burning. "...I will stay...for as long...as you need...me..."

"...Don't hate me, Kana. I did this for a reason..."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 14 Ends

This is the version of the prophecy Ik-Soo gave to Yona for this story. Kana being Suzaku, it took time for her to connect to the 'heavens' and be able to hear their voices. Her body is still adjusting to the fact she is Suzaku, hence the fever and confusion in her mind. It's like how when your memories are a bit jumbled and you can't think straight. Ah, also I read a review about how Kana and Soo-Won would have hung out more in the childhood. I keep forgetting that facts in my head make sense then I don't ever bother to write it down so it's easier to understand.

Well, to simply put since Kana is the first born princess and the more responsible twin despite being so young. Adults pushed her into taking various classes and studying various subjects, hence the reason why she was almost always reading in the past. To lessen the burden towards her cute little sister, she took all the classes so Yona wasn't forced into it and was pretty much free to do as she pleased. That's the reason why adults tend to see or say Kana is the 'perfect' princess as she is smart, pretty, and very well behaved (yeah, not for long). Whenever she didn't have to study or had classes, she mostly napped since she was a very sleepy child in the past.

Soo-Won isn't a member of royalty and he lives elsewhere so I can see it to be very difficult to meet in the past when Kana's schedule is always so packed. Hak and Yona hung out with him more whenever he came to the castle to play or hang out, but adults would always stop them from trying to bother Kana whenever she has classes or is studying alone. They had no choice, but to leave her alone even if they attempted to sneak her away from her studies, she was always around some adults who would still stop them. Soo-Won probably lives within the capital so that is the reason why he can visit so often, but he is still has his own classes so his time spent playing slowly diminishes as they grow older.

Even when Kana completes most of her studies, she decides to become a doctor so almost all her free time is spent studying alone in the infirmary or learning medicine from the royal doctor. What little free time she does have was split between appeasing Yona, napping about with Hak, practicing her songs and dances, or secretly meeting with Min-Soo for a year before her 16th birthday. Soo-Won is older and a man so most of his time would have been spent studying or training, then there is the fact he planned to overthrow Il-heika so a noticeably less time spent with his cousins and friend. Well, I hope I made sense of it all and didn't miss anything...that's pretty much it for this time around. Until next time my dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	15. Chapter 15

X-X-X-X

Chapter 15

X-X-X-X

I sipped my tea, feeling much better after a week of bed rest after my four-day long fever. Soo-Won...he acts like he's stepping on eggshells whenever he is with me. He's too cautious, always looking at me as if I'm going to question him about something. I did want to ask, so badly did I want to...but I can't...not unless I knew we were alone. When I was in bed, there was always someone there to watch over me so I didn't have a chance. This...moment right now is actually my best chance to confront him...about everything.

"Kana-hime, are you sure you should be working?" Soo-Won asked glancing at me.

"I am not working, you are. I merely wished to discuss something with you." Soo-Won hummed, his eyes on his work. "...Did you kill my father?" I asked as he snapped his gaze up to me at these words.

"What do you mean, Kana-hime?" Soo-Won gave me a smile, but it was too late...I saw it and I confirmed it. "I didn't kill Il-heika."

"You did...I was right..." Soo-Won stared at me, his smile gone. He was waiting for my reaction, to see what I will say or do. "...I am a princess before I am Kana. Sacrifice one for hundreds. Sacrifice hundreds for thousands. Sacrifice the happiness of two for the sake of a country. Tears shall fall, hate and revenge shall appear, but...those feelings...are not more important than this country."

"...When did you...realize it?"

"Your eyes, Soo-Won. Your eyes always showed hints of guilt whenever you looked at me. I grew suspicious. Who would have the ability to kill Il-heika and get away from it? Who has the ability to rally the hearts of the soldiers? Who...was best suited to lead this country?" I stood up, giving Soo-Won a bow. "I said it once, I shall say it again. For the sake of this country. I, Kana of the Kouka Kingdom, shall give you my full support."

"...Do you hate me?"

"..." I rose from my bow and I stared at Soo-Won. Neither one of spoke for a few moments, he was waiting for my answer. "...I...hate you for killing Il...Chichiue. I hate you for driving Yona and Hak away. I hate you for pushing them to their deaths."

"...I knew it..."

"..." I stared at him as he bowed his head, unable to look at me. "I hate you, but I cannot hate your decision."

"...!"

"You did this for the sake of our country, to protect the Kouka Country. I always knew of the darkness, of the hate, of the death of our people. I wanted to do something, but I was too young to do anything. One princess for a country, right?" Soo-Won stared at me, a mixture of shock, relief, and guilt. "I shall stand by you, every step of the way." I rested my hands on his cheeks, resting our foreheads together. "No matter what."

"Kana...hime..."

"So that is why...if you ever wish for me to give up my hate...then save the Kouka Country!" I stared Soo-Won in the eyes, I could feel his breath on my lips. "You killed our previous emperor, all the more reason to bring our country back. Do not let what you do be for naught, do not ever...ever...give up! Before my last breath, before your last breath, you better bring about prosperity for this country!"

"...Yes." Soo-Won reached up, grabbing my hands, pulling them off his face. I pulled away, staring at him. Soo-Won held my hands in his, gently running his thumb across the back of my hand. "I promise to you...that the Kouka Country shall become strong and prosperous. I will make it up to you, no matter how many years it takes..."

"I know, so you better not try to force me to remain here."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

I returned to work, there is a tense and sullen atmosphere with the realization of what both sides learned. I picked up my teacup, sipping it releasing a long sigh afterwards. I glanced at Soo-Won and he was tenser than usual. He must be unsure if I am truthful in my words, if I fully intend to stay by his side despite all that he has done. I won't take it back, what I said is true. For the sake of this kingdom...I'll sacrifice my own happiness for my people.

"Would it have been better...if it was Yona who remained rather than I?" Soo-Won quickly looked up at me in surprise, but I merely smiled, soothing out my skirt. "She was much to ignorant of this world, of what occurs outside the cage that protected us. If it was her, she would happily remain by your side, obeyed every word you said, and gone with everything you said. Some called me the perfect princess, but...I think Yona would have worked out better by your side if she remained forever ignorant." I said staring into my cup.

"...That isn't true. If it was Yona who remained here by my side, ignorant...I doubt I could even stand in front of her without feeling guilty. If it was you who had fallen to your death..." Soo-Won said looking away.

"You desire this kingdom to become strong, I desire that the people must not suffer any further. Use me, Soo-Won. I don't care how nor the reason, but I shall do whatever I can in my power to protect the people. If you must, kill me as well."

"Kana-hime, I..."

"It's time for me to take my leave. Do work hard, Soo-Won."

"Wait!" Soo-Won grabbed my hand just as I was exiting. "Since we were children, for you...I have always..."

"Soo-Won?"

"...Marry me, Kana-hime."

"Of course. However, now is not the time for such a thing."

"I want you to love me romantically."

"Huh?"

"I have always loved you, Kana-hime. I don't want you to look at another man nor do I want another woman."

"Wha..."

"I fell in love with your singing and when I first saw you dance, I knew...I wanted you to be by my side. I don't want anyone else."

"..." I looked at the ground, slightly guilty and yet...angry at him. "I..."

"I planned this long ago...long, long, long ago. Long before I realized my feelings for you."

"..."

"Please...don't hate me...So long as you are by my side..."

"..." I turned my body and I reached out, touching his arm. He stared down at me and I pulled him into a hug. "...I won't forgive you for what you did. However, I know you're hurting much more than myself. Get back to work, Soo-Won. I'll return later with some tea and snacks."

"...Thank you...thank you...Kana-hime..."

"Kana, you ninny. You know I hate formalities."

I pulled away and I took my leave. I had work to do myself. Still...can I forgive him for what he had done? Suzaku endured it many times, but he grew...grew to be such a great person...grew to still love people...but he had enough and...he passed on his duty to me. His heart was broken many times, too many times...and...he just...couldn't handle it anymore.

"I wonder if it hurt as much for him the first time around...like it does me..." I whispered tears forming in the corner of my eyes.

X-X-X-X

I raised my sword, parrying the strike Joo-Doh. I already learned what I needed when it comes to using throwing weapons and I was at a level where I can handle myself, but I wanted to learn more, much more. I had to...I have to pound the knowledge into my current body. So I know what to do in the future. So I would know what to do in the future. I can't rely on Suzaku's knowledge I know about it, but without experiencing it myself at least once then it's meaningless knowledge!

"Okay, break. You're doing great for a beginner, Hime-sama." Joo-Doh said giving me a nod of approval.

"I'm just glad you're not doing what you did before...but my arms are sore...!" I cried rubbing my numb arms.

"Swordsmanship isn't something that can be forced quickly. As a beginner, you need to learn how to defend yourself. Even if I decided to go all out, you'll end up black and blue all over. That's not something I am willing to do." Joo-Doh said staring down at me.

"You're only teaching me to defend myself, please teach me how to attack too." I said looking up at him.

"Another day."

"Joo-Doh!"

"Hime-sama, please."

"Hmph! Stop treating me like a little kid!"

"...You shouldn't have ever picked up a weapon...You're pushing yourself too hard, keep it up and you'll end up sick again."

"I'm fine!" I raised my practice sword at him with a wide smile. "One more round please!"

"...Very well, last round of the day. Let's begin."

"Yes!"

I continued to block Joo-Doh's strikes. I was exhausted by the end of the day and I wanted nothing more than to take a nice hot bath. My arms are quite sore though...and it's going to be sore tomorrow for sure. I rubbed my arms as I headed for the infirmary to ask for some medicine for sore muscles. _Suzaku endured a lot more compared to me in the beginning. He was born to a prostitute in the slums...abandoned and he did what he could to live...yet here I am...born as a princess and is able to obtain great teachers._ I thought silently digging through the drawers with the ointment.

"Ah, here it is." I checked my wrists and hands. "My hands are rough now...and I have a lot of scratches...I'm going to get scolded again."

The female servants were already used to my new habits. Every time I am training with Joo-Doh, they prepare a bath and clean clothing. They also prepared some bandages as well, already knowing I would pick up some ointment from the infirmary. The female servants who help me bathe constantly fuss about my appearance. It was to the point I made homemade lotions and hair products for them to apply to me so it's not as bad.

"Hime-sama...! Your beautiful soft skin...has become rough...!"

"Even her hair has lost its previous beautiful sheen!"

"Her skin is slightly darker as well! Hime-sama! Please stop training!"

"It's ruining your beauty!"

"I want to get stronger a lot faster though..."

"These strange products you made work miracles on your skin and hair. Milady, if I may be so bold..."

"Hm? Oh, I made those according to my own tastes. If you want, I can teach you how to make your own. However, it's only best to use it within a certain time frame so it's better to make a little rather than to have too much."

"I-If you would be so kind!"

"Me as well, please!"

"I would love to know how you made these!"

"Another day then..." I sunk my shoulders lower into the water. "Could you please add more warm water? It's getting a bit cold."

"Right away, Hime-sama!"

"Warm water with my sore muscles...It's heavenly..."

"Hime-sama looks so at peace..."

"She's so cute sometimes..."

"Milady...!"

"Hey, what are you three chatting so happily over there for?" I stared at the three and they got embarrassed. "Well, whatever...I'm not in the mood for anything heavy so please tell one of the chefs I want something light tonight. Hm...My shoulders are sore..."

"W-Would you like a massage, milady?"

"Oh, if you would be so kind."

"O-Of course!"

"Thank you...Haaah...I wonder if I'll end up more stressed out in the future...?"

"Huh, did you say something, milady?"

"Please don't worry about it."

After my bath, I returned to my room, but I didn't feel like studying like I always do afterwards. I released a small sigh, pressing my back against the wall near an open window. I pulled out the ring Min-Soo gave to me and I stared at it. I released another sigh before clutching the silver metal with one hand. I shut my eyes and I began humming a song Suzaku knew...long...long..ago.

" _Blooming...wild flowers...please tell me, I beg this of you...why do people fight? Spreading pain and misery...as they live...?_ " A lone tear fell and I opened my eyes to stare into empty space. " _Flowers that bloom valiantly. Tell me what it is that you see? Why won't they just apologize, for the wrongs that they did? Even they know that they...should..._ "

I couldn't bring myself to finish the rest of the song and I raised a hand up to brush away my tears. Still, they won't stop...though I desperately want to. I covered my face with my hands and sleeves, muffling my sobs. Yona...Hak...I know you two are alive...please...please don't die...not until I can see you again...let me hold you in my arms one last time...let me say a proper farewell...please.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 15 Ends

The song at the end is Guilty Crown's Euterpe. Kana finally knows that Soo-Won killed her father, her suspicions correct. Kana may hate Soo-Won for what he had done, but she can't hate the reasons why he did it. Kana, since gaining the memories of Suzaku, realizes that sometimes the feelings of one...isn't worth the lives of thousands. She loves Kouka from the depths of her heart, that's why she wants to do whatever she can...before her time runs out and she has to leave this world for another, becoming the new Suzaku. No matter the pain she feels now, she'll have to endure it in the future...because the next time she returns it'll be in the distant future where her friends and loved ones are dead, with the exception of Zeno. Well, that's it for now so until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


End file.
